Unsettling Pleasure
by Smallpox
Summary: Le plus misanthrope des êtres humains est-il capable de faire en sorte que la passion et les sentiments puissent évincer une frustration présente depuis bon nombre d'années ? / Friendship Hudson : le Trio est important ! Huddy ;D
1. Chapter 1

_Après l'horrible fin de '__**Man Crushed**__', je vous avais promis quelque chose de plus réjouissant. En postant cette fic, je n'ai pas failli à ma promesse._

_C'est la 1__e__ fic à chapitres que j'ai écrite et, si mes souvenirs sont bons, j'ai dû l'écrire début 2010. Ici, je fais intervenir l'équipe de House (l'ancienne) pour des cas médicaux mais bref, j'en reparlerais le moment venu. Pour l'heure, House est quelque peu… dérouté !_

_Comme cette histoire date, j'espère que ça vous plaira vu qu'il y a certainement des petites différences au niveau des tournures de phrase et autre par rapport à mes écrits plus récents._

_Laissez-moi vos impressions,_

_Good Read ;)_

* * *

**Unsettling Pleasure**

**Chapitre 1**

Une fois de plus, il se retrouva à ce genre de soirée qu'il avait énormément du mal à supporter. Une fois de plus, il ne manqua pas de communiquer sa désapprobation à la majeure partie des personnes se trouvant présentes à cet instant. Comme bien souvent, il était accoudé au bar avec un verre de scotch qui trônait dans une de ses mains. Comme bien souvent, il dénigra tous ces gens se pavanant dans leur costume intégral à mille deux cent dollars. Et tout ça pour faire bonne figure, pour se donner l'impression d'être ce qu'on aimerait être mais dont on est loin d'être. Les apparences. Être ou paraître… C'était tellement superficiel et futile.

Les soirées de bienfaisances auprès d'importants donateurs. C'était uniquement fait pour les enjoliver, les avoir à sa botte, leur faire du cirage de pompes. Rien que pour obtenir les fonds nécessaires à la réalisation de certains projets. Il n'aimait pas les sens hypocrites de tout ceci. Il porta à nouveau le verre à ses lèvres afin d'aspirer une nouvelle gorgée du fameux alcool.

__ T'en es à ton combien de verre ?_

__ Cinquième…_

Son ami était là, à côté de lui. Cinquième… Il se demandait parfois comment il faisait pour tenir aussi bien à l'alcool. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas. Il en fallait presque le double pour le terrasser. Il leva les yeux sur lui et le vit le regard fixé sur un point, immobile.

__ Elle fait uniquement ça parce que c'est ce qu'elle doit faire._

__ Je sais…_

Elle était là, à une vingtaine de mètres en train de danser tout en étant enlacée dans les bras d'un homme, de toute évidence un des généreux donateurs. Après l'avoir fixé pendant un moment, il changea la façon de la regarder. A présent, il l'observa. Dans une magnifique robe rouge, elle était sublimissime. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler chacune de ses formes, toutes plus finement dessinées les unes que les autres. Son impertinent cavalier avait les mains dans le bas de son dos, ce qui ne fit que faire monter en lui une boule de rage aussi inexplicable qu'irrationnelle. C'est vrai après tout, il n'était que son employé et, quelque part, son ami. Il se retourna pour essayer de garder son calme et remarqua que son ami avait mystérieusement disparu. Sûrement était-il parti folâtrer avec une des infirmières…

Vidant son verre d'une traite, il la suivit des yeux quitter la salle en compagnie du brun qui devait sans aucun doute avoisiner la quarantaine. C'était un peu comme un prédateur qui épiait sa proie et qui attendait le bon moment avant d'agir. Et justement, il était peut-être arrivé, là. Sans plus attendre, il les suivit discrètement en direction de son bureau. Qu'allaient-ils faire dans son bureau ? Il accéléra un peu plus son pas et entra à son tour dans la pièce.

__ Alors Dr Cuddy, vous faites ça dans votre bureau maintenant ? Et qui plus est avec un inconnu !_

__ Vous ne manquez pas de toupet ! Qui êtes-vous ?_

__ Ce n'est rien, c'est juste… _Commença la jeune femme sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

__ Je suis son homme à tout faire. Et quand je dis homme à tout faire, je veux également dire dans des approches physiques plus sensuelles et beaucoup plus explicites ! _S'empressa-t-il de dire solennellement. _Méfiez-vous, c'est une mante religieuse ! _Lui murmura-t-il.

Il n'a rien vu venir. Il a simplement senti le point de l'homme s'écraser avec force sur sa mâchoire. Dans un grognement de douleur, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol.

__ Oh mon Dieu ! House, ça va ?_

Elle n'eut droit pour seule réponse qu'à un ramassis de mots inintelligibles. Il resta figé un instant dans un rictus qui laissa transparaître toute sa consternation et son envie de vengeance. Voyant dans son regard son désir d'étriper l'autre, elle le retint en exerçant une pression sur son épaule et lança un regard de dissuasion à l'agresseur. Se sentant de trop, ce dernier n'insista pas et se retira, les laissant seuls. Sa main malaxait inlassablement son maxillaire gauche avant qu'il ne se relève, sans accepter l'aide de la jeune femme.

__ Venez, je vais regarder ça de plus près._

Sortant de la pièce, elle l'entraîna dans la salle de consultations la plus proche. Assis sur la table d'auscultation, il la regarda s'afférer à aller chercher la trousse de secours. Il avait déjà un bel hématome qui commençait à tirer sur le violet. Trop tard pour appliquer un peu de glace… Elle sortit un tube de crème et, après en avoir déposé une noisette sur le bout de ses doigts, appliqua délicatement l'antiseptique sur la zone lésée. Il tressaillit légèrement au contact froid de la substance sur sa peau. Le contact avec sa barbe lui procurait des picotements dans les doigts. C'était vraiment sa bouche, ça ? Elle ne s'était jamais rendue compte à quel point elle était belle. Ses lèvres si fines entourées de sa légère barbe devenaient tout d'un coup très tentantes. Elle avait envie de… Stop ! Non mais ça ne va pas la tête, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Une fois terminé, elle se recula de deux trois pas et se posta devant lui, mains sur les hanches.

__ Mante religieuse !_

__ Bah, vous séduisez les hommes pour en faire ce que vous voulez et après il ne reste pas grand-chose d'eux…_

Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier qui lui fit regretter ce qu'il venait de dire.

__ Je n'avais pas l'intention de coucher avec lui, en plus dans mon bureau non mais quelle idée ! A part ça, merci de me comparer à un insecte, je suis flattée !_

__ Oh mais il y a aussi le côté tentateur. Vous les ravissez avec vos innombrables charmes rien que pour vous en mettre plein les poches. D'ailleurs, j'avoue que ça marche plutôt bien. Vous êtes le pickpocket qui n'en est pas un !_

__ Waouh, je passe de la petite bête à la main dérobeuse ! Y a du progrès…_

Il se leva pendant qu'elle rangeait le matériel de soins. Faisant face aux placards, elle lui tournait le dos et ne le voyait pas. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux et déposa ses lèvres au creux de son cou en murmurant un presque inaudible 'merci' qui s'étouffa contre sa peau. En s'écartant d'elle, il prit soin de faire glisser le bout de ses doigts sur son omoplate. Fier du frisson qui parcoura le corps de la jeune femme à ce moment-là, il sourit d'un air satisfait. Elle resta figée telle une statue de marbre quelques instants et quand elle se retourna enfin, il n'était plus là. Son cerveau s'était déconnecté quelques secondes ou quelques minutes, comment en être sûr. Elle avait du mal à tout comprendre. Soit elle était restée ici plus longtemps qu'elle ne le pensait, soit elle s'était inventée cette scène de toute pièce. En pleine réflexion avec elle-même, elle considéra la première hypothèse comme concluante car elle sentait encore les picotements de sa barbe tirailler sa peau, à moins qu'ils ne la titillaient. Rhô bon sang, c'est pas vrai !

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_Puisque vous semblez tellement vouloir la suite assez rapidement, la voilà. _

_À __**EmeuX **__: wow, ta review était… épatante ! Je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose d'aussi long mais rassure-toi ce n'est absolument pas un reproche. Je comprends pour ton abandon de '__**Man Crushed**__', je ne t'en veux pas car j'ai bien conscience que c'était loin d'être beau à lire. J'avoue que j'aime beaucoup le drama (en lire et en écrire) mais là mon truc tournait plutôt à la tragédie je crois. Je suis contente si tu trouves que même si ça fait 2 ans je suis proche de la 'réalité', ça me rassure en fait. C'est vrai que House commence fort en se prenant un coup dès le 1__e__ chapitre, mais comme tu l'as dit cela conduit à une scène bien plaisante. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas mettre de Huddy :p Elle a bloqué sur ses lèvres… En fait c'est moi qui bloquais dessus (c'est toujours le cas) et je me suis imaginée à sa place en me disant que ça ne serait pas stupide vu qu'elle a toujours été attirée par lui. Bref, ce n'est qu'une façon de voir les choses. Tu voulais voir un House tendre tout en restant misanthrope et insociable ? Eh bien c'est fait ! Et puis faut dire que c'est même arrivé dans la saison 7 :D Maintenant, vais-je m'arrêter là ? J'ai toujours vu House comme un personnage jaloux et un peu possessif alors je suis contente que ce côté-là aussi t'ait plu. Une Happy-storie ? Hum, tout est possible avec moi XD Merci beaucoup à toi, très franchement ta review m'a fait chaud au cœur (ça se dit toujours ? LOL )_

_À __**Djnoe **__: bien sûr que vous avez le droit au Trio ! Il est indispensable dans le Huddy en plus de ça (on le voit bien dans la saison 7) et il a une grande valeur (on l'a pleinement vu lors de la saison 8...) Moi qui disais qu'il ne fallait surtout pas y toucher au Trio… Bref, une bonne nouvelle quand même parce que moi je ne vais pas le disloquer. Il y aura du Huddy (romance ou non, je ne dirais rien) mais il y aura toujours quelque part une petit touche de Hudson, toutefois pas envahissante. Contente en tout cas que ce 1__e__ chapitre t'ait plu, ça me fait plaisir :)_

_À __**Sagmig **__: tout d'abord je voulais te remercier pour ta dernière review sur 'Man Crushed'. Je comprends ton point de vue parce que j'ai le même : je n'aime que le drama avec une Happy End. Bref, chacun ses opinions et je ne suis pas vexée du fait que tu n'ais pas aimé la fin parce qu'en somme ça se comprend amplement. Je me doute que tu préfères cette histoire à l'autre. Sache que ton 'sourire débile' me fait sourire à mon tour (débilement aussi, certainement) Cuddy courir après House ? Hey, mais c'est les rôles inversés là, non ? Le monde à l'envers même XD LOL _

_Pour toi Honey : Le monde à l'envers… Tu te souviens d'une certaine conversation sur le Wuddy ? Hum, idée de fiction que je viens d'avoir là… Je dois dire merci à Sandrine pour ça ;D_

_Bon allez GO, en espérant comme toujours que ça vous plaise_

_Good Read ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Elle se jeta presque sous le jet d'eau froide. Cette soirée avait été… Elle ne trouva pas un seul mot pouvant la qualifier. Une chose était sûre, elle était fatiguée et quelque peu troublée par la réaction de House. Ou peut-être que c'était par la sienne. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait non d'un chien ? Il a fallu qu'il y ait ce petit incident pour qu'elle s'aperçoive que son diagnosticien l'attirait d'une manière inexplicable et qu'en plus de ça il lui procurait un certain effet. C'était vraiment insensé, elle ne pouvait même pas y penser. Pourtant, elle n'avait que ça en tête. Elle n'avait que lui… La douche froide n'était absolument pas une chose à négliger.

Elle finit par aller se glisser sous les draps, le corps frigorifié et le cerveau toujours aussi bouillonnant. Dormir allait sûrement apaiser l'organe déstabilisateur et ainsi soulager sa conscience. C'était bien sûr sans compter sur les merveilleux rêves que son subconscient lui fit faire. Merveilleux oui, parce que les rêves le sont toujours plus ou moins. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que ce sont des rêves… Fichu cerveau, il ne lui laisserait donc aucun répit. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle se retrouve à fantasmer sur lui, bien que cela ce soit déjà produit. Elle en avait eu honte au début, mais elle s'était dit qu'il ne devait sûrement pas se gêner pour en faire autant avec elle…

Une fois réveillée sous la douche, habillée, coiffée et maquillée, elle prit ses affaires et partit de chez elle en direction du Princeton Plainsboro. Bien entendu, elle ne trouva pas la moindre trace de son diagnosticien et c'était tant mieux. Elle signa un formulaire auprès de l'accueil et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau pour remplir d'innombrables dossiers comme chaque jour.

Aux alentours d'onze heures, House montra enfin le bout de son nez. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers son bureau, évitant ainsi d'être incendié par sa supérieure. Quoique aujourd'hui, il avait certainement peu de risques de tomber sur elle. Enfin, sait-on jamais… Dans la salle de réflexion, il ordonna à son équipe d'aller en consultations car faute de cas à traiter. Quelques minutes plus tard, il marcha jusqu'au bureau voisin.

__ Tu ne pourrais pas faire plus discret comme entrée ?_

__ Tu sais bien que j'adore faire ça, et puis tu devrais en avoir l'habitude depuis le temps !_

__ Pourquoi ta mâchoire est-elle violacée ?_

__ Pourquoi tu poses cette question idiote ?_

__ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _Demanda-t-il en se laissant tomber dans son siège.

__ Savoir si t'as passé la nuit avec cette jolie infirmière qui était en ta compagnie hier soir. Tu sais que je raffole de potins croustillants !_

__ Eh bien désolé de te décevoir mais je…_

__ Dr Wilson, il faut que vous…_

Deux paires d'yeux se collèrent à la nouvelle venue et elle se sentit gênée.

__ Oh ! Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé. Wilson, j'aimerais que vous passiez dans mon bureau quand vous le pourrez._

Il acquiesça et elle tourna les talons après avoir jeter un furtif regard au diagnosticien, ce qui n'échappa nullement à l'oncologue.

__ A mon tour maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir avec Cuddy ?_

__ Non mais attends, je ne suis pas venu ici pour me faire questionner !_

__ Tu es venu ici pour créer des commérages parce qu'il faut toujours que tu saches tout sur la vie des gens, et notamment sur la mienne. Maintenant, réponds à ma question._

__ Non. _

Il se leva et sortit du bureau de son ami sous le regard réprobateur de ce dernier. Bien entendu, il savait pertinemment qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre ses deux énergumènes et il comptait bien le découvrir. Il avait tenté vainement de déceler le moindre indice auprès de la directrice mais ses tentatives s'étaient révélées toutes plus insatisfaites les unes que les autres.

Durant toute la journée, House resta enfermé dans son bureau à jouer avec sa balle et son yoyo, surfer sur le Net, … Il ne voulait rien dire à Wilson, préférant le laisser cogiter. Lui-même ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé la veille avec Cuddy. En y repensant, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Ce donateur était loin d'être porté dans son cœur, comme tous les hommes qui l'approchaient d'ailleurs. Mais pourquoi ? Oh, bien sûr il avait une petite idée sur la question mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Jamais il n'accepterait cela. Jamais il ne pourrait le tolérer. Jamais il ne l'avouerait. A lui, à elle, à qui que ce soit. Non, jamais…

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, certainement encore un peu étourdi par le sommeil. Il constata alors deux choses : de un son équipe avait déserté son service et de deux la nuit était déjà bien tombée sur Princeton. Il se leva et rassembla ses affaires avant de s'aventurer dans les couloirs pour atteindre l'ascenseur. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, il fut assez surpris de voir encore de la lumière dans le bureau de la Doyenne. Vu l'heure qu'il était, il se croyait seul dans les locaux de l'hôpital, mis à part les quelques médecins et infirmières de garde. Plutôt hésitant, la curiosité le fit toutefois avancer jusqu'à son bureau, dont il poussa la porte d'un geste théâtral.

__ Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ?_

__ Je pourrais vous demander la même chose ! _Laissa-t-elle échapper d'un air lasse.

__ Trop tard, j'ai posé la question avant._

__ Vous savez, si je suis directrice d'hôpital ce n'est pas pour rentrer chez-moi à heure fixe !_

__ Mais peut-être qu'en faite vous n'avez pas envie de rentrer chez-vous, ce qui expliquerait tout._

__ Qu'est-ce que vous allez encore inventer ?_

__ Rien du tout, c'est vous qui inventez des prétextes ! Comme si j'allais avaler ça, vous me prenez vraiment pour un demeuré ! _

__ Écoutez je suis fatiguée alors si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire, je vais rentrer et je vous dis à demain._

Restant tous deux à se regarder, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait bougé de place. Le silence s'installa, emmenant avec lui un sentiment de gêne. House se rendit vite compte du malaise et se mit à triturer le pommeau de sa canne. Elle avait le regard posé sur lui, essayant de découvrir ce qu'il avait en tête. Elle se remémorait les évènements de la veille et voulait obtenir des réponses à ses questions. La situation n'était pas vraiment propice pour ça mais elle savait que s'il était rentré dans son bureau ce n'était pas uniquement pour savoir ce qu'elle y faisait. Elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et se risqua à lui poser une question, pleine d'assurance.

__ Pourquoi avoir agi de cette façon hier soir ?_

_ _Je ne sais pas quelles étaient vos intentions avec ce riche partisan du…_

__ Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle et vous le savez très bien. _Le coupa-t-elle en lui lançant un regard désormais sévère.

Bien sûr que ce n'était pas de ça qu'elle parlait, il le savait. Il savait également que cette discussion allait mal finir si elle prenait cette tournure. Il savait aussi que nier n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire, notamment avec Cuddy. Il savait, enfin, qu'il lui devrait une explication concernant son acte de la veille. Préférant rester fidèle à lui-même, il se refusa à lui donner une réponse convenable.

**_ **_Oubliez ça._

Ahurie, elle n'eut le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit car il avait déjà quitté les lieux. Sous le coup de la stupéfaction, cela ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça en y réfléchissant. Même si elle avait espéré une réponse honnête de sa part, une discussion sincère avec lui, elle savait que dans ce genre de situation il avait toujours préféré la fuite aux explications. Il aurait juste fallu qu'elle se prépare mieux à cette éventualité qui avait été celle qu'il avait choisi, sans grande surprise. Elle secoua tristement la tête et décida de rentrer chez elle une bonne fois pour toute.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

_Pour commencer, je suis désolée pour cette attente mais j'avais des soucis de connection. En fait ma Livebox m'a lâché, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ! Bref, le soucis est réglé du moins pour le moment *attend la prochaine sentence de 'mademoiselle magique déconneuse'…*_

_Dans ce chapitre, l'équipe de House débarque parce que j'avais décidé de donner à l'histoire une part de professionnalisme. Je tiens à vous dire que les cas présents ne sont pas prélevés dans la série, mais qu'ils n'en sont pas moins réels._

_D'autre part, Wilson se pose beaucoup de questions, tellement qu'il serait prêt à harceler ses amis pour obtenir des réponses !_

_À __**EmeuX**__ : je sais bien que la fin du chapitre précédent est frustrante mais j'aime vous frustrer, ce qui explique bien des choses ^^ T'en fait pas pour '__**Man Crushed**__', je le comprends très bien et je n'en suis même pas offusquée, ce que tu peux prendre comme étant une très bonne chose pour toi parce qu'en général c'est assez rare que je le prenne aussi bien. Et si ça peut te rassurer, mes autres fics drama sont moins hard que celle-ci, du moins pour l'instant parce que j'ai bien des idées pour de prochaines aventures. Tu vois la série en me lisant ? Waouh, mais c'est que je suis douée ma parole ! *giggles* J'espère en tout cas que je resterais dans cette optique de réalité, même si j'en doute vers la fin mais chut :x Eh bien oui, j'avoue que j'ai connu ce blocage sur ses lèvres et que je le connais toujours, ce qui n'est bien évidemment pas pour me déplaire ! Ahahahahahah, la flemme d'effacer mais pas la flemme d'écrire que toi aussi ça t'arrive parfois - Love it ^_^ Mais oui, bien sûr que Cuddy bloque elle aussi sur ses lèvres si fines entourées de cette barbe diablement sexy ! Mmm… (bref, je m'égare là) N'oublie jamais : je laisse toujours planer une part de mystère. Le coup des rêves non dévoilés ne servait donc qu'à vous faire plonger dans votre imaginaire pour voir ce que vous aviez envie de voir, et puis ce ne sont que des rêves alors tout est possible même ce qui n'a aucun sens donc… Ta p'tite analyse sur le fantasme m'a bien amusée, en fait ça m'a donné matière à réfléchir parce que va savoir ce qui s'est passé dans ma cervelle ;D Si tu as aimé le Hilson auparavant, je pense que tu l'aimeras là aussi. Je suis sadique, ça non plus tu ne dois jamais l'oublier ^^ 'superbement' et 'fait chaud au cœur' se disent, oui. Tu m'avais effectivement dit que tu aimais ma fic parce que les personnages étaient comme tu avais toujours voulu les voir, mais ça ne fait pas de mal de le savoir une seconde fois *_* Et oui, j'aime les longues reviews, quand elles sont agréables à lire et constructives bien entendu. Merci à toi, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes ressentis ;)_

_Merci de vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir ^_^_

_Good Read ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

House arpentait les couloirs de l'hôpital en direction de son bureau. Il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit et n'était franchement pas de bonne humeur. A travers la porte vitrée, il vit Cameron, Chase et Foreman autour de la table en train de discuter. C'est alors qu'il entra dans la salle de différentiel.

**_** _De quoi parlez-vous, ça a l'air très intéressant._

**_** _Eh bien nous…_

**_** _Très intéressant en effet ! _Dit-il en lui coupant la parole. _Est-ce que nous avons un cas ?_

**_** _Non, pas pour l'instant. _L'informa la jeune femme.

__ Super… _Souffla-t-il en se laissant tomber sur une des chaises. _Allez en consultations, vous parlerez plus tard._

Les deux plus jeunes médecins s'en allèrent, laissant le neurologue avec leur patron.

__ Pourquoi faites-vous toujours ça ?_

__ Pourquoi je fais toujours quoi ?_

__ Vous ignorez à chaque fois ce que Chase essaie de vous dire. _Accusa-t-il en soupirant.

__ Dans ce cas, il n'a qu'à se taire. Il parle vraiment pour ne rien dire. _Murmura-t-il. _Et puis qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? Allez faire mes consultes et plus vite que ça !_

L'employé sortit de la salle en levant les yeux aux ciel et partit faire ce dont on l'avait assigné.

Une fois seul, House se dirigea à nouveau vers son bureau. Il prit place sur son fauteuil et s'empara de sa balle de tennis surdimensionnée. Cette balle, il l'aimait beaucoup. Elle lui permettait de réfléchir plus ardemment sur les problèmes qui résidaient dans les cas médicaux qu'il traitait. Toutefois, comme il n'avait pour le moment aucun cas à s'occuper, sa réflexion devait porter sur toute autre chose…

Plongé au fin fond de ses pensées, il tressaillit au son de la voix de Wilson qui se faisait de plus en plus pénétrante dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas décroché le moindre mot durant le déjeuné à la cafétéria avec l'oncologue. Ce dernier était quelque peu surpris de son attitude. Il était rare de voir le diagnosticien silencieux, surtout pendant un repas. D'habitude, il trouvait toujours quelque chose à dire ce qui au bout du compte énervait Wilson ou bien le faisait rire. Le plus troublant était qu'il n'y avait pas non plus une quelconque expression sur son visage. Le jeune médecin suspectait nombre de chose. Il regardait son ami, toujours avec insistance, mais rien. Pas le moindre signe pour le mettre sur la voie. Il avait l'impression d'être face à un comateux, une loque, un mort vivant ou toute autre chose pouvant faire office d'une même comparaison. Sortant de sa cogitation intérieure, il se rendit compte que House était parti, le laissant pour ainsi dire abandonné à la table. Quoique il ne l'était pas vraiment vu qu'il n'avait pas été d'une très grande compagnie.

Voulant savoir ce qui lui échappait, l'oncologue quitta à son tour la cafétéria et se rendit dans le bureau de la Doyenne car, il en était sûr, elle ne devait pas être étrangère au comportement du grand caustique.

__ Je peux vous parler ?_

Son ton était un peu hésitant et il paraissait gêné, ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de Cuddy.

__ Bien sûr, c'est à quel sujet ?_

__ Euh, c'est… à propos de House._

Elle fit tout ce qu'elle put pour retenir un ton agacé. Ce n'était visiblement pas le bon moment pour lui parler du plus grand médecin insupportable qui exerçait dans son hôpital, ou plutôt de l'homme lâche le plus insupportable qui puisse exister au monde. Car oui, elle savait qu'il n'était pas venu pour parler à son sujet d'un point de vue professionnel.

__ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ?_

__ Eh bien c'est à vous de me le dire justement ! Moi, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe._

__ Comment ça 'ce qui se passe' ? Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre certaines choses et à vrai dire moi non plus !_

__ Bon, je vois que vous non plus vous ne voulez pas coopérer. Je pensais juste que vous et…_

__ Si vous n'avez rien de plus professionnel à me dire, je vous prierai de bien vouloir sortir de mon bureau. J'ai beaucoup de travail et je n'ai pas que ça à faire de vous écouter me parler de House._

Wilson comprit que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister et sortit donc de son bureau. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment son raisonnement mais au moins ça confirmait ce qu'il pensait à la base. Étant oncologue, son devoir l'appelait et il dut retourner à ses obligations médicales.

Pendant ce temps, du côté de House, les consultations étaient en tête de ses priorités. Enfin, la sieste en salle de consultations surtout. Malheureusement pour lui, celle-ci dut être écourtée par la seule personne qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter ne serait-ce que aujourd'hui.

__ C'est pas vrai, je vous ai cherché partout !_

__ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ?_

__ Je viens de déposer un cas dans votre service et au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas encore vous êtes chef de service, ce qui veut dire que…_

__ Ouais ouais ouais, vous voyez pas que je suis occupé là ? _Ronchonna-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

__ House, je ne vous paye pas à dormir dans les salles de consultations !_

__ Très bien, la prochaine fois j'irai en salle de repos ! Après tout, c'est bien à ça que ça sert, non ?_

Elle soupira d'un air las et lui lança un regard noir tout en lui tendant un exemplaire du dossier. Il s'en saisit et sortit de la salle de consultations en direction du service des diagnostics. « Décidément, tout le monde me court après. Si seulement ça pouvait être une horde de filles en chaleur… » Pensa-t-il alors qu'il sortait de l'ascenseur.

__ Diagnostic différentiel. _Lança-t-il d'un ton froid et cinglant.

__ Vous avez le dossier en main et…_

__ La lecture inutile ce n'est pas mon truc. Diagnostic différentiel. _Répéta-t-il après avoir coupé Foreman.

Les trois jeunes médecins se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas très bien l'attitude de leur patron. Afin d'éviter que la situation ne dégénère, Chase ouvrit le dossier et présenta le cas.

__ Femme de 35 ans admise il y a presque une heure présentant des problèmes respiratoires, des douleurs articulaires touchant les grosses articulations et des éruptions cutanées._

__ Hum, intéressant pour une fois. Je commençais sérieusement à m'ennuyer. _Admit-il en se dirigeant vers la machine à café. _De quelle forme sont-elles ces éruptions ?_

__ Plutôt rondes, rouges et d'aspect poudreux. _Précisa l'immunologue.

__ Bien. Foreman, faites-lui passer un scanner et une IRM. Chase, vous lui ferez un examen sanguin et Cameron prélevez-lui un échantillon de peau pour l'analyser. Ça nous dira si son éruption cutanée et due à une infection ou à une allergie._

Ils sortirent tous les trois pour appliquer les ordres de leur supérieur.

A peine s'était-il assis à son bureau avec une tasse de café à la main que Wilson déboula dans la pièce pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Mains sur les hanches, regard agacé, ce dernier était toujours en attente d'une explication.

__ Quand vas-tu te décider à parler ?_

__ Si j'en avais eu envie, je serais venu dans ton bureau._

__ Je sais qu'il y a eu quelque chose entre toi et Cuddy. Je ne sais pas quoi mais apparemment ça vous affecte tous les deux. Et ce n'est pas la peine de me dire le contraire en espérant que je vais te croire !_

__ Tu sais quoi ? Tu aurais dû faire dans la psycho ! Et puis si tu tiens tellement à savoir des trucs sur les gens en menant ton enquête, détective serait pas mal !_

__ Heureusement que je ne suis pas psychologue parce que je deviendrai dingue avec des patients comme toi ! Et je ne mène aucune enquête, je veux juste savoir ce qui ne va pas car vous êtes mes amis._

__ Oh, comme c'est touchant !_

Au regard sombre que lui envoyait l'oncologue, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas le pousser à bout maintenant. Il bu une gorgée de caféine et décida spontanément d'arrêter son petit jeu.

__ L'autre soir, je l'ai suivi jusqu'à son bureau avec cet espèce d'impertinent personnage. Elle m'a passé de la crème après que je me sois pris une droite par l'autre, d'où la jolie coloration de ma mâchoire. _Termina-t-il ironiquement.

__ Tu es sûr que c'est tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là ?_

__ Bah, je l'ai aussi remercié. _Admit-il de façon tout à fait banale.

Il connaissait bien House. Il savait que celui-ci était le dernier à remercier qui que ce soit. Vu qu'il y avait Cuddy dans l'histoire, Wilson prédit le pire.

__ Attends, ne me dis pas que… Tu l'as embrassé !_

__ Mais non, idiot ! J'ai juste…_

__ House, si tu veux sortir avec elle, invite-la à dîner._

__ Mais je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec elle._

__ Peu importe, tu ferais bien de mettre les choses au clair avec Cuddy parce que je ne pense pas que ça puisse s'arranger tout seul. Et je ne pense pas non plus que ce que tu viens de dire est vrai._

Après avoir dit le fond de sa pensée, il sortit de son bureau, le laissant seul comme quelques minutes auparavant. House termina sa tasse de café et passa les deux dernières heures de sa journée à rêvasser sur son fauteuil, avant que ses employés ne débarquent une nouvelle fois dans la pièce.

__ Les éruptions cutanées sont dues à une infection._

__ L'examen sanguin ne montre rien d'anormal. Les leucocytes et les globules rouges sont en nombre satisfaisant. La créatinine n'est pas anormalement élevée, ce qui exclu une insuffisance rénal et il n'y a aucune trace de toxine._

__ De plus, le scanner révèle la présence d'une broche en métal dans son genou droit. On ne peut donc pas faire d'IRM._

__ Waouh, quelle brillante déduction ! Je suis impressionné franchement ! _Se moqua-t-il impunément. _Continuez le traitement et faites-lui une ponction lombaire pour vérifier son taux de corticoïdes. Je vais programmer une intervention._

__ Pour quoi faire ? _Demanda le neurologue.

__ Bah pour qu'on lui retire vous savez le bout de métal qu'elle a dans la jambe. A moins que vous ne vouliez que Cuddy me trucide quand on aura fait exploser la machine à IRM et que la patiente ressemblera à un alien ! Vous êtes idiot ou quoi ?_

__ Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle vous laisse prévoir une intervention alors que cette femme a une infection dont on ne connaît même pas la cause !_

__ On sera peut-être fixés avec une IRM ! Et puis ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, elle n'a pas encore vu mes meilleurs atouts !_

__ Je vous parie 100 dollars qu'elle ne vous laissera pas faire ! _Le défia-t-il.

__ Hum, pari tenu. Quelqu'un d'autre ?_

Chase et Cameron se regardaient d'un air dubitatif.

__ Rhô, vous n'êtes pas joueurs._

Il sortit de son bureau et prit la direction des ascenseurs pour atteindre le rez-de-chaussée. Les trois autres médecins se dirigèrent vers la salle voisine boire un café avant d'aller pratiquer l'examen demandé.

__ Pourquoi t'as parié avec lui ? Tu vas encore perdre._

__ Je te trouve bien pessimiste._

__ Non, juste réaliste. J'ai bien fait de ne pas entrer dans ce jeux. Mais j'aurais dû parier sur le gagnant de ce pari ridicule ! _

__ Tss, c'est toi qui es ridicule…_

__ Vous ne le trouvez pas bizarre aujourd'hui ? _Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant.

__ Ouais, il est dingue comme toujours ! _Rétorqua Foreman.

__ Pas plus que d'habitude, pourquoi ?_

__ Vous avez vu la tête qu'il a ?_

__ Bah quoi ? C'est la même tête que d'habitude avec un air plus fatigué que d'habitude !_

__ Je suis sûr que ça cache quelque chose…_

__ C'est ton intuition féminine qui te dit ça ? _Dit l'urgentiste d'un air moqueur.

__ En tout cas, ça ne cache pas sa connerie !_

__ Pourquoi tu penses tout le temps que ce qu'il fait est une erreur ? _S'agaça-t-elle.

__ Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu prends tout le temps sa défense ?_

__ Je ne le défends pas. C'est un bon médecin, même s'il est vrai qu'il est assez dérangé._

__ Moi je suis de son avis. De toute façon, on n'a rien de mieux pour l'instant._

__ Cuddy non plus n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur._

__ Raison de plus pour qu'elle ne lui donne pas son accord ! _Dit-il fièrement en fanfaronnant déjà.

En attendant, House se tenait devant le bureau de Cuddy. Il n'avait pas une envie folle d'y entrer, mais il n'avait guère le choix. Sortant le flacon orange de sa poche de pantalon, il goba deux comprimés de vicodin et s'engouffra dans son antre bureaucratique. Elle était de dos, en train de classer certains dossiers, quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir d'une façon qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle se retourna en prenant soin de prendre une grande inspiration et le vit l'observer d'un regard appréciateur. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Non pas à cause de la façon dont il la regardait, bien au contraire, mais plutôt à cause de la situation et de ses circonstances. Elle décida de couper court à cela.

__ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? _L'interrogea-t-elle en voyant qu'il était toujours figé.

__ Euh… J'ai besoin de votre autorisation pour une intervention. _Se reprit-il rapidement.

Il lui tendit le dossier et elle le feuilleta tout en allant s'asseoir derrière son bureau, histoire de se remettre le cas médical en tête avant de prendre une décision.

__ Si je comprends bien, vous voulez que je vous donne mon accord pour une intervention consistant à retirer la broche qui se trouve dans le genou de cette femme._

__ C'est exact._

__ Vous avez trouvé la cause de son infection ?_

__ Non mais…_

__ Attendez, vous voulez procéder à une intervention chirurgicale sur une femme qui a une infection dont vous ne connaissez même pas la cause ?_

__ C'est justement pour trouver la cause de son infection que je demande une intervention. _Expliqua-t-il en lui faisant un sourire enjôleur et des yeux de velours.

__ Vous avez procédé à…_

__ Tous les examens, oui, et ils ne montrent rien d'anormal._

Elle avait les yeux rivés sur le dossier, se demandant quelle serait la meilleure solution à prendre. Il savait qu'il avait déjà gagné, alors il porta le coup de grâce.

__ Vous ne voulez quand même pas qu'une machine à IRM explose et qu'une patiente métamorphosée en alien poursuive l'hôpital ? Cela vous ferez perdre beaucoup d'argent entre les frais de remplacement de l'IRM et ceux envers l'avocat. Vous avez des assurances mais tout de même. La réputation de votre cher hôpital en prendrait un coup et…_

__ C'est bon, vous avez le feu vert. _S'inclina-t-elle raisonnablement.

__ Hum, je savais que vous ne pourriez pas me résister ! _

__ Si j'ai accepté, c'est uniquement parce que je vous fais confiance et que je crois en vos talents de médecin._

__ Oui, comme tout le monde ! _Fit-il avec un sourire lourd de sens. _Je vais programmer l'intervention pour cet après-midi._

Il sortit du bureau et prit la direction du service des diagnostics. Une fois arrivé à destination, il bipa son équipe pour faire le point sur l'état de la patiente. Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois médecins entrèrent dans la salle de réflexion avec les résultats.

__ Alors cette ponction lombaire ?_

__ Son taux de corticoïdes et normal, il n'y a donc aucun signe d'inflammation interne. _Déclara Chase.

__ Bien. Elle passe sur le billard dans moins d'une heure._

__ Cuddy vous a donné son accord ?_

__ Oui, sinon j'aurai dit le contraire. _Dit-il avec un ton méprisant.

__ Peut-être mais avec vous…_

__ Je vous l'avais bien dit que je réussirai à l'enjoliver ! Et d'ailleurs, on avait pariés là-dessus._

Il lui tendit une main, paume vers le haut, et le neurologue sortit les 100 dollars de son portefeuille à contrecœur.

__ C'est un plaisir de faire des affaires avec vous. _Affirma-t-il avec une pointe d'humour cynique dans la voix. _Vous devriez prendre exemple sur lui. _Dit-il à l'intention de Chase et Cameron.

La jeune immunologiste avait les mains sur les hanches et regardait son patron d'un air dépité, alors que Chase avait un sourire amusé et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder tour à tour House et Foreman.

__ Allez annoncer à notre patiente qu'on va bientôt lui ouvrir le genou pour tout triturer à l'intérieur._

Ils commencèrent tous les trois à se diriger vers la sortie lorsque House les interrompit dans leur mouvement.

__ Hey ! Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être à cinquante pour dire ça. J'attitre cette tâche à Foreman qui va se faire un immense plaisir d'aller l'exécuter ! _Charria-t-il un peu plus.

__ Ça vous amuse de parier sur ce genre de chose ?_

__ Sûrement, en tout cas ça me fait gagner des petits bonus !_

__ J'aurai dû parier, je savais qu'il allait se faire avoir…_

__ Vous êtes stupide. Si vous l'aviez fait, non seulement Foreman aurait doublement perdu mais en plus vous auriez pu en tirer profit vous aussi. Enfin bon, vous n'êtes pas australien pour rien ! _Lança-t-il alors qu'il partait vers son bureau. _Mais je suis flatté de constater que vous faites plus confiance à votre boss qu'à votre collègue. _Poursuit-il en revenant dans la salle de réflexion. _Et vous, vous n'avez pas parié ? _Demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

__ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurai fait. Nous sommes des médecins, pas des ados !_

__ C'est bon, c'était juste pour s'amuser ! De toute façon à force de perdre il ne voudra plus parier donc il n'y aura plus de paris parce que Chase ne prend pas le risque et vous, vous considérez ça pour des gamineries. Ça vous convient comme ça ?_

Elle ne répondit rien et s'assit sur une chaise, pendant que Chase était en train de feuilleter un magasine. House enfila son blouson en cuir, balança son sac sur l'épaule et quitta la pièce. Une fois sorti du bâtiment, il s'avança sur le parking et enfourcha sa moto pour finalement se fondre dans la circulation. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Certes il avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à le faire, mais il n'y avait que sur son bolide lancé à une vitesse plus qu'excessive qu'il avait les idées claires. Il pensait à ce que lui avait dit Wilson, à Cuddy… Oui, Cuddy. Il se surprit lui-même d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas son genre de se poser mille et une questions comme ça. Pourtant, le fait est que c'est ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il se disait qu'il ferait bien de suivre le conseil de son ami, mais d'un autre côté il s'appelait Gregory House et n'avait jamais écouté qui que ce soit. Mais peu importe, chacun d'entre nous dispose de son propre libre-arbitre.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

_Après pratiquement 2 semaines d'attente pour cette fic, je vous poste enfin le chapitre suivant. Si vous voulez vous en prendre à quelqu'un, dirigez-vous vers __**EmeuX**__, ou bien vers __**Tipititralala **__en fait (je plaisante bien sûr. Ce sont des personnes très agréables alors ne leur en voulez pas, quoique pour __**Tipi'**__… LOL On sait tous combien il est difficile parfois d'avoir le temps de lire pour commenter ensuite, ça arrive à tout le monde) _

_En parlant de ça, mes mises à jour vont être quelque peu bouleversées parce que, comme beaucoup d'entre vous, me revoilà sur les bancs de l'école donc ne vous inquiétez pas si vous voyez qu'une semaine s'est écoulée sans le moindre post (ou inquiétez-vous, il se pourrait bien que j'ai été lobotomisée pour une quelconque raison XD )_

_Bon, revenons-en à l'histoire… Dans ce chapitre, vous allez être surpris par ce qui s'y passe (aussi bien agréablement que dans le sens contraire, je pense) J'espère ne pas en avoir trop fait d'ailleurs o_O Je ne vous en dis pas plus mais House va passer d'une humeur à une autre en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour l'écrire ! Lunatique ce House, vraiment très lunatique…_

_A **djnoe** : pas grave pour le chapitre 2 que tu n'as pas reviewé ;) Oh mais ils vont se rapprocher, enfin ça dépend de comment je vois les choses ^^ *sourire diabolique* Contente que ça te plaise en tout cas, merci :)_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font à chaque fois très plaisir et me poussent à vous donner la suite. J'espère comme toujours que ça vous plaira._

_Good Read ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Une journée éprouvante, encore une. Ce n'était pas rare, elle en avait l'habitude. Son poste de directrice d'hôpital pouvait sembler être superficiel et pas trop éreintant, mais en réalité son travail était des plus essentiels et assez exténuant. Il était déjà plus de vingt heures et elle avait plutôt bien avancé sur d'innombrables dossiers en tout genre. Elle décida de rentrer chez elle avec la conscience plus légère et la conviction que demain une autre pile de dossiers aussi énorme que grotesque l'attendrait sur son bureau.

Arrivée chez elle, Cuddy déposa ses affaires et fila immédiatement sous la douche. Après une journée aussi pénible que celle-ci fut été, une bonne douche chaude était le meilleur des remèdes pour évacuer le surplus de stress et retrouver une certaine paix intérieure. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sortit et s'enroula dans un peignoir. Calme et détendue, elle était sur le point d'aller dans la cuisine avec la ferme intention de se préparer un thé lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit en provenance du hall d'entré. Elle s'y dirigea et découvrit son diagnosticien derrière la porte. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'arrondir ses yeux telles des balles de 'ping pong' en remarquant la jeune femme vêtue de la sorte.

__ Hum, jolie tenue ! Vous prévoyez quelque chose ?_

__ Ne faites pas l'idiot ! _Dit-elle en se sentant rougir sous son regard bleu nuit. _Je peux savoir pourquoi vous venez me rendre une petite visite nocturne alors que je vous ai déjà donné mon accord ?_

__ Vous devriez savoir que je ne suis pas là pour parler de ma patiente._

Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, comme si les mots avaient désertés leur bouche ou que leur centre de la parole était devenu défaillant. Elle finit par s'écarter légèrement et lui permit ainsi de s'avancer dans le hall. Encore une fois, elle allait avoir le droit à une discussion qui ne porterait pas sur le professionnel. Mais, contrairement à plus tôt dans la journée, elle était plus encline à étoffer ce discours car la personne avec laquelle elle s'apprêtait à le faire était la principale concernée.

__ Pour ce qui est de l'autre soir… _Commença-t-il sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase comme bloqué, perdu dans son récit.

Embarrassé comme il semblait l'être, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment se sentir. Il est vrai qu'il ne montrait rien de ses émotions, de ses sentiments si toutefois il y en avait, chose sur laquelle elle n'avait ne serait-ce qu'une once de doute. Elle lui fit signe qu'elle allait mettre autre chose et qu'elle revenait. Effectivement, elle savait qu'elle était la cause de son embarra, enfin du moins que sa tenue l'était. Elle prit alors la décision d'aller enfiler quelque chose de plus décent. Alors qu'elle fit demi-tour en direction de sa chambre, il lui attrapa le poignet pour la faire se retourner vers lui. Plongés instantanément dans les siens, ses yeux ne pouvaient plus voir autre chose que l'expression indéfinissable qui résidait dans son regard, mis à part ses lèvres juste avant qu'il ne les pose contre les siennes. Dès lors, c'était comme si son cerveau ne répondait plus. Comme si elle n'avait plus de droit d'accès à la plus infime part de rationalité. Comme si toute réflexion n'existait plus. Tel un ordinateur déconnecté de son unité centrale, elle pouvait s'apparenter à un serveur qui ne répondait plus.

Sans vraiment l'embrasser, il caressait ses douces lèvres en redessinant encore et encore leur contour. Elle n'en pouvait plus, cet homme la mettait dans tous ses états. Oui, elle aurait voulu une conversation sérieuse. Oui, elle aurait voulu savoir pourquoi cet incident d'il y a quelques jours. Oui, elle aurait… Rhô et puis hein ! Elle avait envie de l'embrasser, ni plus ni moins. Oui, et alors ? Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne devait pas céder à ses désirs. Elle savait que si c'était le cas, elle s'en voudrait. Pas sur le coup, mais avec le recul. Des regrets, voilà ce qu'elle aurait si jamais elle se laissait tenter. Quoique, il était trop tard pour ça. Même en sachant tout cela, elle ne pouvait pas faire machine arrière, si toutefois elle en avait eu l'envie et l'intention. Chose qui, bien sûr, était loin d'être le cas. Oui, elle avait envie de se laisser aller un peu alors oui, c'est pour une fois ce qu'elle ferait.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule et caressa sa joue de l'autre, tandis qu'il mettait les siennes sur les hanches de la jeune femme. La sentant répondre activement à ses avances, il approfondit le baiser en le rendant plus passionné. Il ramena une de ses mains vers son visage et passa ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux mouillés. Il la fit reculer et la plaqua contre le mur, alors qu'au même moment ses lèvres quittèrent leurs semblables féminines pour se poser plus bas. Il fut d'autant plus ravi de constater qu'elle frémissait au contact de sa barbe de trois jours et qu'elle soupirait bruyamment sous les baisers brûlants qu'il lui déposait dans le cou. Tout cela aurait peut-être pu aller bien plus loin si un bruit inattendu et plutôt opportun ne s'était pas fait entendre. La sonorité qui s'échappait du blouson du diagnosticien n'empêchait pas ce dernier de poursuivre ses actions, qui furent pourtant interrompues par la Doyenne.

__ Vous devriez sans doute répondre… _Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Il ignora ce qu'elle venait de dire, tout comme cet appel. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle tenta une deuxième fois de le ramener à la réalité.

__ House… _Souffla-t-elle dans un soupir.

Le concerné attrapa son visage entre ses mains et la fit taire en l'embrassant. Quelques sonneries supplémentaires suffirent à rompre totalement le charme. Non seulement cet appel se faisait des plus insistants, mais aussi des plus exécrables. Il décida alors de répondre sur un ton pas très courtois, laissant ainsi échapper tout son mécontentement.

__ Qui que vous soyez, je vous déteste d'avance !_

… … …

__ Et ça ne peut pas attendre demain ? Je suis très occupé là… _Dit-il en donnant volontairement un baiser à Cuddy.

… … …

__ Hum, je vois. Bon j'arrive tout de suite… Ou pas parce que j'avais pas que ça à foutre ! _Cracha-t-il sèchement en raccrochant net son portable.

Il remit ce dernier dans la poche droite de son blouson de moto et récupéra sa canne et son casque, laissés un peu plus loin, avant de sortir de la maison sans rien dire, la laissant dans la confusion la plus totale. Une fois dehors, il s'avança jusqu'à sa moto et l'enfourcha afin de se diriger vers le lieu où la personne qui l'avait appelé se trouvait.

Lisa entendit le moteur de la moto ronronner gentiment pendant quelques instants avant de se mettre à gronder avec vivacité pour finalement s'éloigner au loin. En effet, House était resté là à attendre sans faire le moindre geste, bercé par l'envoûtante mélodie des vibrations de sa Honda Repsol. Plongé dans ses pensées, il avait ancré son regard sur la demeure de Cuddy. Avec un profond sentiment de frustration, il se disait intérieurement que ce soir-là aurait pu mener à cette nuit-là. En d'autre terme aboutir à ce qu'il savait pertinemment qui était ce dont il avait envie depuis pas mal de temps et, il en était persuadé, qui était réciproquement désiré. Mais bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'il y ait ce maudit appel téléphonique qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu… Quelle poisse, c'est pas possible !

Elle était restée figée plusieurs minutes après son départ précipité. Comme une chanson qui se répète, elle entendait encore le son de la porte qui avait claqué derrière lui. Dans un sens, elle était comme soulagée qu'il soit parti car, à la vue des circonstances, elle savait parfaitement comment les choses se seraient déroulées. Elle n'était pas prête pour ça, pour être une fois de plus ridiculisée et rabaissée à un tel niveau qu'il ne pouvait être que déplorable. Ou disons qu'elle ne l'était plus, et même qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Mais d'un autre côté, elle aussi était quelque peu frustrée de ne plus l'avoir collé à elle. Même en l'ayant voulu, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle s'était sentie bien dans ce rapprochement avec lui, presque au comble de la satisfaction sans trop exagérer non plus. Se voiler la face n'était pas une bonne chose, surtout quand cet état d'esprit perpétue depuis un bon bout de temps, elle le savait et en avait déjà fait les frais de par son expérience. Le fait était qu'il l'avait d'abord embrassé délicatement puis tendrement, passionnément et enfin ardemment. Elle savait qu'elle avait apprécié bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait admis, et peut-être même qu'en fin de compte elle aussi aurait eu envie de ce moment qui n'a pas pu avoir lieu d'être…

Une fois arrivé à l'hôpital, il se dirigea vers son bureau sans perdre de temps. En effet, c'était son équipe qui l'avait appelé au sujet de la patiente. Un simple coup d'œil porté sur son pas fulminant aurait fait comprendre au plus simplet qu'il n'était absolument pas d'humeur à plaisanter, sans parler de son regard furibond qui, s'il avait pu, aurait lancé nombre d'étincelles. Arrivant en trombe, il fit une entrée magistrale dans la pièce.

__ Bon alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? _Demanda-t-il expressément.

Ils avaient remarqué tous les trois qu'il était sur les nerfs et n'osaient pas vraiment prendre la parole, de peur de s'attirer les foudres de leur patron. Pourtant, il fallait bien que quelqu'un dise quelque chose. Ce fut Foreman qui s'y colla, à ses risques et périls.

__ Comme vous le savez, l'opération s'est bien passée et la broche en métal a pu être retirée sans complications._

__ Comme vous venez de le dire, je le sais déjà. Alors abrégez, on va pas y passer la nuit !_

__ Plusieurs heures après l'intervention, sa respiration est revenue à la normal et ses éruptions cutanées ont commencées à disparaîtrent. A l'heure qu'il est, il ne lui en reste que quelques traces mais ses douleurs articulaires sont toujours là… _L'informa fièrement le jeune blond.

__ Alors tout ça pour me dire que tous les symptômes de madame machin chose étaient dus au bout de ferraille qui se trouvait dans son genou ? Waouh, quel diagnostic, j'aurai jamais pu y arriver tout seul ! _Fit-il avec un air hautain.

__ On vous a dérangez et… _Commença la jeune immunologiste avant d'être brusquement coupée au milieu de sa phrase.

__ Oui vous m'avez dérangé… tous les trois et en plus pour un truc débile qui aurait pu attendre demain ! Quand je dis 'appelez-moi en cas d'urgence', ça veut dire prévenez-moi si le patient est sur le point de rendre son dernier soupir ! Alors je vais vous dire maintenant : ne m'appelez pas si c'est pour me dire que le patient est en voie de guérison et que donc on a trouvé ce qu'il a ! Je m'en contrefous et je pourrai patienter jusqu'au lendemain matin pour apprendre cette merveilleuse nouvelle ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'a donné une bande d'andouilles pareille ? _S'époumona-t-il avec fureur en haussant grandement le ton.

Les trois médecins étaient tout bonnement scotchés, le mot était sans doute le plus représentatif de leur impression physique figée, et peut-être aussi psychique. Certes, ils l'avaient déjà vu en colère mais jamais à ce point. Là, c'était vraiment de la colère noire. Forcément, ils se doutaient que cette réaction quelque peu excessive cachait quelque chose, notamment Cameron qui, malgré la situation, ne put s'empêcher de le lui demander.

__ Vous… Vous étiez avec quelqu'un ? _Tenta-t-elle hésitante.

__ Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? Ça ne vous regarde pas il me semble !_

__ On a entendu un baiser à l'autre bout du fil… _Ne put s'empêcher à son tour son jeune collègue.

__ Tous les trois ? Humpf, vous m'épatez ! Donc vous n'êtes pas sourds, vous avez juste un problème de compréhension quand je vous dis : APPELEZ-MOI EN CAS D'URGENCE !_

__ C'était qui ? _S'enquit-elle avec indélicatesse.

__ … La call-girl. Pourquoi, vous êtes jalouse peut-être ?_

__ Vous nous avez déjà dis que vous ne les embrassiez pas parce que…_

__ Oui mais la donne a changé maintenant, c'est devenu une nouvelle lubie alors autant en profiter !_

Ils le regardèrent avec des yeux écarquillés et étaient peu convaincus de l'explication fournie. House leur lança un regard mauvais à chacun d'entre eux puis fit demi-tour.

__ Mais… on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'elle a ! _Le stoppa le neurologue dans son action.

__ Un rhumatisme articulaire aigu. _Lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

__ … Euh…_

Agacé, il se retourna vers eux et leur expliqua.

__ Vous êtes complètement à la masse ou quoi ? La broche en métal est la cause de tous ses symptômes. Ce bout de ferraille a entraîné une infection qui, elle, a entraîné des douleurs articulaires en affectant les grosses articulations et qui a légèrement atteint le cœur… D'où le problème respiratoire. _Rajouta-t-il en voyant qu'ils plissaient tous les yeux. _Vous comprenez ou il faut que je vous fasse un schéma ?_

__ Mais alors on fait quoi ? _Voulut savoir Chase.

__ On ne fait rien ! _Ordonna-t-il sévèrement. _Laissez-la sous perf. Le bout de métal qui était dans son genou ne devait pas être stérile. Le chirurgien qui a fait ça doit être un véritable boucher ! On lui en remettra un autre qui aura l'avantage d'être stérilisé lui au moins et elle pourra sortir dans quelques jours._

__ Et c'est tout ? _S'étonna la jeune médecin.

__ Quoi 'c'est tout' ? Vous avez tous les trois littéralement bousillé ma soirée alors oui, c'est tout ! _Aboya-t-il plein de colère.

Furieux, il sortit enfin de la pièce en claquant la porte sous le regard presque terrorisé de Cameron et ceux stupéfaits de Foreman et Chase.

Une fois arrivé sur le parking, il prit place sur sa moto et la fit rugir bruyamment avant de s'engager sur le boulevard à une vitesse plus qu'excessive. Dire que cette soirée aurait pu être plus que satisfaisante, peut-être aurait-elle été le début de quelque chose. Enfin, il n'en savait rien après tout. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'elle avait été gâchée par un truc totalement inintéressant. Si seulement ça avait été pour lui dire que la patiente était dans le coma ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais non, bien sûr que non. Il a fallu que ce soit pour l'emmerder, à croire que ses larbins ne savaient faire que ça. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était engueuler son équipe - qu'il considérait en ce moment même comme particulièrement lamentable et incompétente - et diagnostiquer la maladie. En comparaison avec ce qu'il aurait peut-être pu avoir de Cuddy, c'était franchement plus bas que la médiocrité. Il était déçu, dégoûté et avait l'impression de ne servir à rien.

En rentrant chez lui, il ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de vider toute une bouteille entière de whisky en espérant oublier ce désastre. Mais l'alcool ne fait oublier certaines choses que temporairement…

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

_Me revoilà avec la suite qui, cette fois-ci, arrive plus tôt (plus tôt que prévu même parce que je devais poster ce chapitre demain mais il se trouve que j'ai fini ma semaine un peu plus tôt donc bon voilà, inutile de vous faire languir plus longtemps ! )_

_Bref, souvenez-vous que House avait piqué une crise à cause de sa lamentable équipe ('ce ne sont plus des incapables, ce sont des assistés' Ce sont les dires de Mandie et je me devais de les mettre parce que très franchement cette constatation m'a littéralement broyé l'abdomen XD Et puis après tout c'est la vérité, et j'ajouterais même que ce sont d'incroyables emmerdeurs ! *pas beaux c'est mots-là… Se prend une claque* ) et qu'ensuite il était rentré chez lui pour s'enivrer d'alcool._

_« Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver ? Coma éthylique ? Accident de moto ? » Ça c'est la question que vous vous posez certainement tous. Ici, vous aurez la réponse. Et entre engueulades et incompréhensions, vous aurez le choix._

_Je tenais aussi à toutes vous remercier pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir (sachez que c'est avant tout pour vous que je poste ;D ) Quant à ceux qui lisent sans commenter, j'espère que vos impressions ne sont pas trop mauvaises :p_

_Good Read ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Le lendemain, Cuddy était assise à son bureau avec une tasse de café fumant entre ses mains. Elle n'avait pas vraiment bien dormi la nuit dernière, ce qui ce voyait aux cernes qu'elle avait néanmoins tenté de masquer. Elle n'avait pas encore vu House de la journée et en déduit donc qu'il cherchait à l'éviter. Ce qui lui échappa, c'était pourquoi. Et oui, encore une question à laquelle elle n'avait pas de réponse. Décidément, elle les accumulait avec lui. Il l'avait laissé en plan hier soir et elle voulait des explications de sa part parce qu'elle ne comprenait rien à la situation. Elle décida d'aller à l'étage du dessus pour voir s'il y était. Pas besoin de passer par la case consultation, elle savait d'ores et déjà qu'il ne s'y trouverait pas. Elle se leva de son siège, prit l'ascenseur et arriva devant son service. Par chance, il était seul dans son bureau et son équipe n'était pas dans la salle attenante. Elle s'immobilisa devant la porte et observa l'intérieur de la pièce. Il était assis derrière son bureau en train de dormir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, même si la part de directrice qui était en elle aurait fait claquer ses talons tel un danseur de claquettes et aurait été lui pousser la chansonnette comme une diva d'opéra. Elle entra calmement, son regard toujours accroché à l'inconscient. Comme il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se réveiller dans les minutes qui suivirent, elle prit un gros livre qui était posé sur son bureau et le ferma brusquement, offrant ainsi un bruit sourd qui le fit sursauter.

__ Hein, quoi ? Oh, c__'__est vous. Non mais ça va pas la tête, vous êtes folle ! J__'__aurais pu faire une crise cardiaque moi !_

__ Arrêtez, je sais que vous n__'__êtes pas cardiaque._

__ Bah raison de plus pour que je le devienne ! _Dit-il narquoisement. _Qu__'__est-ce que vous voulez ? Que je coure immédiatement en consultes et que__…_

__ Il faut qu__'__on parle. _Le coupa-t-elle sérieusement.

__ Euh__…__ je me demande bien de quoi ! _Feinta-t-il l'ignorance tout en se levant de sa chaise.

__ Hier soir__…_

__ Oh non, pas ça je vous en prie !_

__ Je sais que c__'__est embarrassant mais__… _Elle-même mal à l'aise, elle baissa la tête un instant avant d'aller droit au but. _Est-ce que je dois aussi oublier ce qui s__'__est passé hier soir ? _Demanda-t-elle les yeux plongés dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

__ Qu__'__est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ?_

__ J__'__ai besoin de savoir, House. _Avoua-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

__ Savoir quoi ? On s__'__est embrassé et alors ? On n__'__a pas signé de contrat de mariage il me semble !_

Exaspérée de par son comportement, elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et le questionna plus froidement.

__ Pourquoi êtes-vous venu chez moi hier soir ?_

__ Mais enfin vous savez très bien pourquoi._

__ Je croyais que c__'__était pour vous expliquer à propos de ce qui s__'__était passé à la soirée, mais visiblement ce n__'__était pas le cas ou du moins ça ne l__'__a plus été. Tout ce que vous vouliez en fait, c__'__était obtenir ce que vous attendiez de moi ! Et en parlant de ça, heureusement que votre équipe vous a appelé, parce que je suppose que c__'__est elle qui nous a interrompu hier soir !_

__ Oui, j__'__étais passé pour vous donner des explications, mais franchement à quoi bon ! Et puis techniquement, on n__'__a même pas pu aller jusque là parce que oui c__'__était bien mon équipe de médecins misérables qui nous a dérangé ! Et puis d__'__ailleurs si ça vous gênait tant que ça, pourquoi vous m__'__avez fait rentrer ? Et je vous rappel que vous en avez profité autant que moi !_

__ Non mais attendez, c__'__est vous qui vous êtes jeté sur moi et qui m__'__avez allumé !_

__ Quoi ? C__'__est plutôt vous qui m__'__avez allumé ! Ouvrir la porte alors qu__'__on est en peignoir, non mais franchement ! Comment vouliez-vous que je réagisse ?_

__ Si je ne vous avais pas ouvert, vous auriez fait le tour de ma maison en regardant par toutes les fenêtres et vous auriez pu me voir bien moins habillée que ça !_

__ C__'__est vrai, et ça ne m__'__aurait pas déplu !_

__ Vous êtes un pervers !_

__ Et vous une femme qui n__'__assume pas les conséquences de ses actes ! Vous voulez savoir si vous devez tirer un trait sur ce qui s__'__est passé ? Eh bien vous n__'__avez qu__'__à oublier tout ça si ça peut vous aider à aller mieux !_

__ Bien. Au moins maintenant, les choses sont claires. _Termina-t-elle calmement.

Elle fit demi-tour et sortit du bureau, furibonde. Cette fois, elle les faisait claquer ses talons et elle l'avait pousser la chansonnette. Sauf que ce n'était pas comme un danseur de claquettes et une diva d'opéra, mais comme une femme colérique qui venait d'en entendre plus que suffisamment pour la journée.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, il se traita mentalement d'imbécile. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir, mais une fois de plus c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Tout serait beaucoup plus simple s'il pouvait rester sérieux plus de deux minutes et surtout s'il s'exprimait en tant qu'adulte responsable. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était des explications. Elle avait raison d'en vouloir, il le savait. Il n'était vraiment qu'un pauvre con totalement idiot, ça aussi il le savait.

Il s'était retiré dans un endroit calme pour pouvoir réfléchir sans être dérangé par qui que ce soit. Cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'il n'y avait pas remis les pieds mais il avait besoin d'être seul et c'était sans nul doute l'endroit le plus approprié à cet isolement. Sa nature acerbe et antipathique avait repris le dessus sur tout le reste. Il avait une nouvelle fois fui devant ses sentiments. Des sentiments qu'il n'admettait pas et qu'il trouvait inacceptables. En plus de l'inconnu, il y avait autre chose qui lui faisait peur : ses sentiments, car il ne pouvait pas les contrôler. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû réagir comme il l'avait fait, qu'elle ne méritait pas une telle chose venant de lui. Qu'elle ne le méritait pas tout court… Serait-ce des remords ?

Quelques heures plus tard, Cuddy n'arrivait toujours pas à se concentrer sur son travail. Ce que House lui avait dit lui avait laissé un goût amer. Elle avait beau essayer de ne plus y penser, c'était comme si son subconscient prenait un malin plaisir à le lui faire rappeler. Comment avait-il pu lui dire ça ? Après tout, c'était lui l'irresponsable qui ne voulait s'investir en rien et qui prenait toujours tout sous le ton de la rigolade. C'était lui qui avait agi de manière bizarre avec elle il y a quelques temps, sans qu'elle ne puisse savoir le fond de sa pensée. C'était lui qui l'avait embrassé hier soir avant de s'enfuir comme un cambrioleur. Et après tout ça, c'était elle qui n'assumait pas les conséquences de ses actes ? Ah non mais alors là on aura tout vu ! Cet homme l'horripilait au plus haut point, il n'y avait pas d'autre terme. Il l'horripilait tout en lui faisant perdre la tête. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de lui et de ses manigances. Malgré elle, la colère fit place à la tristesse. A choisir entre les deux, elle aurait sûrement préféré être en colère contre lui. Le Grand Dr House faisait sortir les gens de leurs gonds en les énervant, il ne les rendait pas tristes. Il n'y avait pas de quoi ressentir ce genre de sentiment envers cet homme, c'était comme incompatible. Cependant, elle se trouvait dans une certaine affliction, même en se disant que ça n'en valait aucunement la peine.

Wilson profita d'une pause dans son emploi du temps pour parler avec House. Il l'avait cherché partout dans l'hôpital : son bureau, la cafétéria, les salles de consultes laissées à l'abandon, la salle de repos, les toilettes de pratiquement tous les étages… Tant d'endroits pour si peu de résultats. Ainsi qu'on le dit souvent, c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Sous forme de comparaison, c'était le chat cherchant la souris égarée dans le labyrinthe. Et, comme le félin, il n'allait pas abandonner son but. Il savait qu'il n'était pas parti puisqu'il avait vu ses affaires dans son bureau. Le seul endroit où il était susceptible d'être et qu'il n'avait pas encore vérifié, c'était le toit. Il avait connaissance qu'il s'y rendait souvent avec Stacy parce que c'était le seul endroit où ils pouvaient vraiment être tranquilles. Vu qu'il ne s'y était pas rendu depuis sa rupture avec elle, s'il le trouvait à cet endroit, ça ne serait certainement pas par hasard…

Il poussa la porte et le vit, là, accoudé au mur avec un air ailleurs. Il s'approcha et se posta non loin de lui. Il sentait que ça n'allait pas vraiment alors il s'aventura dans ce pourquoi il était là le plus prudemment possible.

__ Qu__'__est-ce que tu fais là ?_

__ Ta question est stupide. Tu vois bien que j__'__admire la ville._

__ Oui bien sûr, et moi je prends l__'__air !_

__ Qu__'__est-ce que tu veux ? _S'enquit-il agacé.

__ Je t__'__ai cherché partout. Je trouvais étrange le fait que tu ne sois pas venu dans mon bureau comme à chaque fois pour parler de tout et de rien ou tout simplement pour m__'__embêter, chose que tu sais très bien faire._

__ T__'__es sûr que ce n__'__est pas pour autre chose ? _Demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

__ Quoi, tu crois que je suis venu pour te parler de Cuddy ?_

__ C__'__est le cas ?_

__ Je ne l__'__ai même pas vu de la journée ! _Rétorqua-t-il.

__ Parce que t__'__as besoin de voir les gens pour parler d__'__eux ?_

__ Non, mais ce n__'__est pas d__'__elle dont je voulais parler. Je voulais parler de toi. _Avoua-t-il en regardant fixement son ami.

__ Bah désolé de te décevoir mais y a rien à dire sur moi. Et j__'__ai pas très envie de discuter._

__ Quoi, comment ça ?_

__ T__'__as mal entendu ou quoi ? Faut te le dire en quelle langue ? _S'impatienta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

__ Mais attend__…_

__ Rhô, fous-moi la paix Wilson ! Il n__'__y a rien d__'__intéressant à parler de moi, je ne suis pas intéressant ! Je ne suis qu__'__un pauvre con qui ne sait faire que des conneries alors laisse-moi tranquille, tu m__'__emmerdes ! _S'énerva-t-il avant de rentrer en laissant derrière lui l'oncologue avec des yeux figés et un air ébahi.

De toute évidence, il s'était encore passé quelque chose entre ces deux-là et ça n'avait pas l'air d'être très réjouissant. Il descendit en direction du bureau de la Doyenne en espérant obtenir des explications sur l'état actuel de son ami. C'est avec déception qu'il découvrit que la pièce était vide. Il rentra tout de même à l'intérieur, comme s'il pensait qu'elle allait finir par apparaître sous ses yeux à la façon d'un enchantement. Mais bien évidemment, cet évènement ne se réalisa pas. Planté au beau milieu de cette superficie superbement habillée de meubles très chics, il avait un air hagard qui en aurait fait s'inquiéter plus d'un, peut-être lui également s'il avait pu voir son reflet dans un miroir. Il voulait tellement lui parler, comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Il n'allait quand même pas se mettre à trottiner dans tout l'hôpital afin de la trouver ? House l'aurait fait, mais pas lui. Certes c'était une amie, mais aussi sa patronne et il se trouve qu'il était en milieu professionnel, bien que cette situation n'ait rien à voir avec les derniers bilans du service oncologie. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux, il vit la directrice franchir la porte de son repaire de bureaucrate. Gêné et mal à l'aise comme s'il s'était fait prendre en flagrant délit, il se racla la gorge et se passa une main derrière la nuque.

__ Euh, je vous cherchais._

__ Que se passe-t-il ? _Demanda-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau pour y déposer plusieurs papiers.

__ Eh bien__…__ C__'__est encore une fois pour vous parler de House. Je sais que vous n__'__avez pas que ça à faire mais__…_

__ Non allez-y, j__'__ai un peu de temps. Qu__'__est-ce qui s__'__est encore passé ? _Questionna-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

__ C__'__est ce que j__'__aimerais savoir ! Entre nous, je sais qu__'__il y a eu quelque chose entre vous et House. Je lui ai parlé tout à l__'__heure et il n__'__a fait que dire tout et n__'__importe quoi. Depuis quelques temps, vous agissez bizarrement alors je vous repose la question : que s__'__est-il passé entre vous et House ?_

Elle ne lâchait pas une seconde son interlocuteur des yeux. Il faut dire que la situation devenait de plus en plus ambiguë et elle savait que ce n'était pas en refoulant les choses que ces dernières allaient s'arranger. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas non plus tout révéler à l'oncologue, du moins pour le moment. Elle se sentait comme persécutée par le témoin d'un crime sur le point de découvrir le pot aux roses et ça ne lui plaisait guère.

__ Il ne s__'__est rien passé, du moins rien d__'__assez grave pour que vous vous mettiez dans un état pareil._

__ Cuddy, ne me mentez pas. Qu__'__est-ce qu__'__il vous a encore fait ?_

__ Rien, arrêtez de vous prendre la tête avec ça !_

__ Très bien, alors je ne quitterai pas cette pièce tant que vous ne m__'__aurez pas tout expliqué ! _Répliqua-t-il, mains sur les hanches et regard déterminé.

__ Il m__'__a embrassé. _Avoua-t-elle dans un soupir. _Et maintenant, je suis censée oublier cela parce que pour lui ça ne voulait rien dire. _Continua-t-elle en se sentant piégée.

Le jeune médecin en resta sans voix, il était pour ainsi dire médusé.

__ Eh bien, ça explique bien des choses__…__ J__'__espère que vous n__'__allez pas tenir compte de ce qu__'__il vous a dit ?_

__ Qu__'__est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse, hein ? Que je lui cours après ? Non merci, j__'__ai passé l__'__âge de m__'__accrocher à une peine perdue !_

__ Ce qui s__'__est passé n__'__a rien d__'__anodin, Cuddy, et vous le savez très bien. Et même si vous n__'__en avez pas conscience, moi je vous le dis et vous pouvez me croire parce que je le connais. Je ne sais pas dans quel contexte c__'__est arrivé mais ce qu__'__il a fait n__'__était sûrement pas planifié sur un simple coup de tête. _Termina-t-il avant de quitter pour de bon le bureau directorial.

En remontant vers son bureau, Wilson donna un furtif coup d'œil dans celui du diagnosticien. Cette fois-ci, il le trouva assis sur son fauteuil, captivé par son ordinateur. Il poussa la porte et se prépara mentalement à lui tenir un discours moralisateur, comme bien souvent avec lui…

__ Il faut qu__'__on parle House ! _Prévint-t-il sans ménagement.

__ C__'__est pour me parler de notre patronne tyrannique que t__'__es là ? _Demanda-t-il nonchalamment sans quitter son écran du regard.

__ Exactement ! Bon sang mais c__'__est quoi le problème avec elle ?_

__ Quel problème ?_

__ Arrête de te payer ma tête, ton air innocent ne marche pas cette fois ! _

__ Elle t__'__a tout dit, hein ?_

__ Effectivement ! Mais enfin qu__'__est-ce qui t__'__arrive ? Tu es en train de lui faire du mal ! _Accusa-t-il en s'avançant un peu plus vers lui.

Il ne répondait rien. Ce n'était pas comme s'il cherchait ses mots, mais surtout parce qu'il n'avait rien à en dire. Conscient de son erreur ou non, il restait muet tel une personne ayant perdue la parole, ce qui finit d'exaspérer l'oncologue.

__ Tu ne vois pas qu__'__elle tient à toi, qu__'__elle a des sentiments pour toi ? Et tu sais très bien de quel genre de sentiments je veux parler ! _

__ Comment ça des 'sentiments' ? _Fit-il en se retournant enfin vers lui.

__ Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire et crois-moi je ne me trompes pas ! Si tu éprouves quelque chose pour elle, alors agis, fait ce qu__'__il faut. Ou bien dis-lui carrément qu__'__elle ne t__'__intéresse pas, mais je sais pertinemment que si tu as agi de cette façon ce n__'__est pas pour rien !_

__ Je n__'__éprouve absolument rien du tout pour elle ! A part peut-être du mépris quand elle m__'__envoie en consultes. _

__ Pff, tu es comme elle si ce n__'__est pire ! Tu ressens des choses mais comme elle tu ne les exprimes pas !_

__ Parce qu__'__il n__'__y a rien à exprimer ! Il n__'__y a rien, tu m__'__entends ? _S'agaça-t-il en rejoignant les couloirs.

Le plus jeune ne répondit rien. D'abord parce qu'il n'en avait pas eu le temps, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il savait que le blâmer ne servirait à rien, si ce n'est qu'a l'énerver davantage. Il regagna son bureau en ayant à l'esprit le fait qu'il avait au moins essayé de lui faire entendre raison, sans pour autant être convaincu de l'efficacité de son acte.

Retournant chacun plus ou moins à leurs obligations professionnelles, ils laissèrent se terminer la journée de la même façon qu'elle avait commencée : assez mal.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

_**EmeuX **__a posté, hourra ! Pour la peine, voici le chapitre 6 (ça me fait rire parce que __**Tipi'**__ l'a limite incendié et là moi je la couvrirais presque d'éloges XD )_

_Je viens de passer un exam blanc, ce qui peut expliquer bien des choses… Et vendredi 1__e__ exam de qualification alors ne vous inquiétez pas si vous n'avez plus de mes nouvelles après, je serais décédée *attends que Mandie se décide à me donner ce foutu flingue*_

_Bref, vous allez voir ici si les choses vont se débloquer entre House et Cuddy, si ça va stagner encore ou s'ils vont de nouveau reculer. Vous avez remarqué leur danse ? Ils avancent d'un pas pour ensuite reculer de deux ! (autant dire qu'on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge… Enfin c'est plutôt pour vous que je dis ça, et pour eux aussi d'ailleurs :p ) Je sais ce que vous vous dites depuis un bon moment maintenant… Je suis sadique, et alors ? Non mais attendez, je ne vous permets pas ! Est-ce que je vous juge moi ?! :o_

_Je vous ai mis exclusivement du Huddy dans ce chapitre (et POUFF, plus de Wilson ! ) J'aurais le droit à un gros câlin en retour ? (bon, faut pas rêver non plus… LOL )_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews :D Ça me fait très plaisir et n'oubliez pas que c'est pour vous que je poste._

_Good Read ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Les jours défilaient les uns après les autres comme une personne étant sujette à une humeur versatile pouvait passer de la joie à la déprime. En d'autres termes plus vite qu'on ne l'aurait voulu. La relation entre nos deux médecins était redevenue platonique, ne laissant pour ainsi dire que le côté professionnel s'exprimer. Néanmoins, comme nous le savons tous, les apparences sont souvent trompeuses. Cette journée, qui a tout l'air de prendre un départ banal, ne va pas se dérouler comme les autres. En fait, elle va, d'une certaine façon, changer le cours des choses aussi bien pour la directrice que pour son employé.

Assis devant son ordinateur, le diagnosticien s'amusait à faire tourner le cylindre orange entre ses doigts. Sous son air quasi impétueusement réfléchi, on aurait pu penser qu'il était dans l'analyse d'un cas médical. En réalité, il était penché sur un problème contentieux dont celui-ci occupait la totalité de ses pensées. Et puis de toute façon, il l'avait déjà résolu son cas. Le tube familier était maintenant en suspension et il décida de l'ouvrir et d'en sortir deux comprimés qu'il mit dans sa cavité buccale comme s'il s'agissait de vulgaires raisins secs. Il le remit ensuite dans sa poche, prit sa canne qui se trouvait en appui contre son bureau et se leva pour atteindre le couloir. Une fois chose faite, il marcha tranquillement vers l'ascenseur et, une fois les portes ayant décidés de s'ouvrirent, s'engouffra dans ce qui aurait pu poser problème pour une personne claustrophobe. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il s'avança jusqu'au bureau de la Doyenne et se stoppa une fois devant celui-ci. Il la vit comme toujours en train de remplir des dossiers tous plus barbants les uns que les autres et, après s'être donné le courage qu'il lui manquait en prenant une grande inspiration, fit son entrée dans la pièce.

__ C__'__est pour quoi cette fois-ci ? Triturer la cervelle d__'__un patient ? _Questionna-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne daignait pas annoncer la raison de sa présence.

__ Mon Dieu mais quelle horreur ! Dire que je travail sous vous ordres ! _S'exclama-t-il moqueur.

__ Qu__'__est-ce que vous voulez ?_

__ Vous parler. _Dit-il en reprenant aussitôt un air plus sérieux.

Elle le sonda d'un regard interrogateur et posa son stylo afin de lui accorder quelques minutes.

__ Ce que je vous ai dit il y a quelques jours__…_Commença-t-il avant de marquer une pause. _J__'__aimerais que vous oubliiez ça. _Lâcha-t-il finalement.

__ Oublier quoi ? Le fait que vous m__'__avez dit que j__'__étais une femme qui n__'__était pas capable d__'__assumer les conséquences de ses actes et aussi ce qui s__'__est passé avant cela ?_

__ Juste ce que je vous ai dit. _Déclara-t-il en tapotant nerveusement le pied de sa canne contre le sol.

__ Si vous croyez que c__'__est facile. On ne peut pas tout oublier, House._

__ Ce n__'__était que des mots Cuddy__…__ Ça ne signifie rien, ça n__'__a aucun sens._

__ Ce qui s__'__est passé aussi ça ne veut rien dire ?_

__ Je n__'__ai parlé que des mots__…_Admit-il à mi-voix en baissant légèrement la tête.

__ Dois-je comprendre que vous me faites des excuses ?_

__ Vous avez très bien compris, ne m__'__obligez pas à en faire._

Elle le regarda dans les yeux comme si elle n'osait y croire et put y voir une lueur de sincérité, lueur qu'elle avait appris à détecter en le côtoyant tout au long de ces années.

__ Merci d__'__être venu vous expliquer. _Avoua-t-elle avec un sourire discret.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et lui tourna le dos avec l'intention de quitter la pièce avant de se retourner vers elle, main sur la poignée de la porte.

__ Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?_

__ Quoi, vous voulez qu__'__on s__'__envoie en l__'__air ici, là, maintenant ? _Fit-il en reprenant son masque d'une ironie sans faille.

__ Si je suis censée oublier ce que vous avez dit mais pas le reste, qu__'__est-ce qui va se passer ? Qu__'__est-ce qu__'__on fait ? _Demanda-t-elle en ignorant volontairement son allusion perverse.

__ On fera ce qu__'__on fera Cuddy__…_Lui répondit-il en la regardant fixement avant de repartir dans son action.

Elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil tout en se plongeant dans ses pensées. Elle savait qu'il apportait peu d'importance aux mots, comme s'ils étaient secondaires. Depuis le temps qu'elle le connaissait, elle avait appris à décrypter pas mal de ses signes. Comme il n'était pas très doué pour les discours et encore moins pour ceux portant sur les sentiments, il exprimait ce qu'il ressentait avec des gestes, des regards. Moins explicites et plus subtils qu'un exposé, mais beaucoup mieux que palabrer pendant des heures. Pour lui, les mots pouvaient être aussi vite oubliés qu'ils avaient pu être prononcés. Même les plus doux d'entre eux ne servaient à rien si on ne les pensait pas réellement, ce qui en somme n'était pas faux. Les gestes sont bien plus significatifs, se faisant plus ou moins naturellement, et sont bien moins hypocrites que les belles paroles. C'était sa vision des choses, sa façon d'être et elle le savait. Mais dans un sens, elle était comme frustrée qu'il lui fasse sous-entendre des choses au lieu de les lui dire clairement.

Elle avait envie de lui tomber dans les bras, mais son côté rationnel revint vite au grand galop en apportant avec lui un flot de questions. N'était-elle pas sur le point de commettre une erreur ? Devait-elle lui laisser sa chance ? Où tout cela allait-il les mener ? Tant de questions pour si peu de réponse. Elle était comme perdue en pleine mer, submergée dans un épais brouillard aussi dense et compact qu'il en devenait étouffant. Autant dire que pour l'instant elle marchait sur des œufs. Elle savait qu'il était conscient de ce qu'elle attendait. Mais lui, que voulait-il réellement ? Elle n'en avait pas la réponse, elle devrait la lui poser ou bien la trouver d'elle-même.

La journée se termina sans encombre et, le soir venu, Lisa rentra chez elle le temps de se restaurer, prendre une douche et se changer avant de repartir. Lieu mystérieux ? Il n'en était pas vraiment question. Mais étant donné l'heure qu'il était, disons plutôt lieu insolite. Car oui, il était assez rare et inhabituel le fait de voir débarquer Lisa Cuddy à cette heure-ci dans cet endroit. Elle s'engagea dans la rue de son quartier résidentiel pour, un peu plus loin, changer de direction nombre de fois. Elle finit par se garer le long du trottoir au bout de quinze petites minutes, dans la rue Baker Street. Elle resta un moment dans sa voiture, les mains accrochées au volant tout en observant les alentours, ou plus exactement ce pourquoi elle était là. En signe de présence, il y avait une légère lumière qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre. Elle devait lui parler, elle devait savoir pour comprendre. Car on ne peut comprendre sans savoir, même si l'inverse est possible et qu'il est, par ailleurs, très insoutenable. House ne supportait pas le fait de ne pas savoir. Elle, c'était le fait de ne pas comprendre. Deux facultés qui se complètent parfaitement, mais uniquement dans un seul sens.

Même s'il s'était en quelque sorte expliqué, elle voulait obtenir des réponses, en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'en aurait sûrement pas, du moins pas forcément de la manière dont elle aimerait les avoir. Plus ou moins consciemment, elle commençait à se rendre compte, ou plutôt à accepter, que ce qu'elle éprouvait pour cet homme était tout autre que le simple fait qu'il soit son employé. Il était bien plus que ça. C'était bien plus présent en elle qu'elle n'aurait cru que ça puisse l'être un jour. Et, sans être vraiment sûre pour le moment de ses sentiments envers lui, elle n'avait aucune certitude sur les siens. Loin d'être dupe, elle savait bien entendu qu'elle l'attirait depuis des années et réciproquement. Mais ce n'était pas en prenant racine dans son véhicule qu'elle allait trouver quelconque solution à tout ceci. Elle sortit donc de sa Lexus, traversa la route, s'introduit dans le bâtiment et se posta devant la porte en inspirant grandement avant de frapper pour annoncer sa présence.

__ Pourquoi vous êtes là ? _Demanda-t-il visiblement surpris par sa présence.

__ Il fallait que je vous voie._

__ Quoi, je vous manque tant que ça ?_

Pour seule réponse, elle afficha un timide sourire qui voulait dire bien des choses aux yeux du diagnosticiens. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme, il prit la main de celle-ci afin de l'attirer à l'intérieur.

__ Je vous ai dit ce que j__'__avais à vous dire et vous m__'__en voulez toujours. Qu__'__est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise de plus ?_

__ Vous n__'__avez parlé que des mots que vous m__'__aviez dit, mais pas du reste. _Fit-elle remarquer en remettant une mèche brune derrière son oreille. _Comment est-ce que je dois interpréter ce qui s__'__est passé entre nous ?_

__ C__'__est si dur que ça à comprendre pour vous ?_

__ Vous êtes restez très évasif. J__'__ai besoin de savoir ce que vous pensez réellement de tout ça._

Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux pendant quelques instants. Il aurait voulu lui dire tellement de choses, tout ce qu'il n'a jamais su lui dire et qu'il avait préféré lui faire comprendre à sa manière. Mais, une fois de plus, il n'y parvenait pas. Cependant, tout ses non-dits résidaient dans son regard qui semblait lancer un message à Cuddy.

__ Est-ce que je vous intéresse ? _S'enquit-elle subitement.

__ Euh__…__ Mais c__'__est ridicule, vous savez très bien ce que je pense de vous ! _Dit-il en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé.

__ Seulement pour certaines choses. Moi je parle d__'__un point de vue autre que physique._

__ Ah, autre que physique ! Eh bien vous êtes loin d__'__être une idiote, vous avez un grand sens de la répartie et vous__…_

__ House__…_S'exaspéra-t-elle avant de s'asseoir non loin de lui.

__ Pourquoi est-ce que vous les femmes vous cherchez toujours à compliquer les choses ?_

__ Vous trouvez que je complique les choses ?_

__ Vous voulez tout le temps trouver réponse aux choses qui vous échappent, ce qui est normal. Mais vous vous posez trop de questions, toujours à peser le pour et le contre pour finir par regretter vos actes. Avouez quand même que c__'__est légèrement tordu !_

__ Je n__'__ai jamais dit que j__'__avais regretté quoi que ce soit._

__ Peut-être, mais vous finirez par avoir des regrets parce que vous êtes comme ça._

__ Il vaut mieux avoir des regrets que des remords__…_Dit-elle à mi-voix, se demandant s'il avait pu entendre ce qu'elle venait de prononcer.

Elle ancra son regard sur l'écran de télé et ne dit plus un seul mot de la soirée. Visiblement décidée à rester là, il ne protesta pas et prépara son évasion dans le match de Hockey. Le temps passait et elle commençait à somnoler, d'autant plus que son état de fatigue était accentué par le fait que le programme sur lequel le diagnosticien était extasié ne la passionnait pas. Se sentant de plus en plus partir, elle finit par poser progressivement sa tête contre l'épaule gauche de House. Il ne la repoussa pas, se contentant de lui jeter un furtif coup d'œil et de sourire en coin. Au bout de dix minutes tout au plus, son match prit fin avec la victoire de son équipe favorite et la sienne par la même occasion… Il entreprit alors de se lever et, une fois chose faite, prit soin de l'allonger un peu mieux avant de lui retirer ses chaussures. Elle remua pendant quelques secondes mais ne se réveilla pas. Peut-être aurait-il dû le faire pour elle, mais une partie de lui n'en avait pas envie. Il prit le plaid se trouvant à proximité et le déposa sur elle. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de la toucher, il lui caressa la joue avec le dos de la main tout en ayant un sourire comparable à de l'émerveillement plaqué sur le visage. Toute sa fragilité ressortait lorsqu'elle était endormie. Mais sous toutes ses coutures, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rendre compte à quel point elle était belle.

Il éteignit ensuite la lumière et alla à son tour tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Mais bien entendu, il fallait qu'il trouve le sommeil pour ça. Et ce n'était pas en sachant Cuddy allongée sur son canapé qu'il était prêt de le trouver. Qu'aurait-il bien pu faire ? Oui, lui demander de partir, chose qui comme on le sait ne l'aurait pas gêné. Toutefois, il n'en avait pas vraiment ressenti le besoin quand l'occasion s'était présentée. Mais en y repensant maintenant, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne chose. La femme qui hantait la moindre partie de son cerveau rendu en ébullition était là, à quelques mètres de lui. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas. Il se surprit d'ailleurs lui-même en réalisant qu'il se devait de lui laisser du temps. Vu la conversation qu'elle avait absolument voulu tenir avec lui, cette situation devait sérieusement la préoccuper. Et, même s'il en avait indiciblement envie, il n'irait pas la voir une fois de plus, de peur de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler. C'était déjà bien assez frustrant et affligeant comme ça de la savoir en pleine nuit sous le même toit que lui, pas la peine d'attirer davantage la souris avec du fromage.

_Bref, laissons tomber la métaphore parce que je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte, mais je viens de comparer Cuddy à un morceau de gruyère ce qui est, je l__'__admets, tout à fait grotesque. _

Il avait une certaine attirance envers elle, ce n'était pas nouveau. Il la désirait d'une manière vertigineuse et là non plus, personne n'en tombera des nues. Dans une certaine mesure, c'était peut-être un salopard, un enfoiré et tout ce qui s'en rapprochait, mais il se voyait mal aller la réveiller dans le seul but de coucher avec elle. A la vue des précédents évènements, elle n'était pas venue pour ça et il n'était pas de ceux qui forcent ladite demoiselle à accepter une partie de jambes en l'air. Il n'était pas comme ça, ne l'avait jamais été et ne le sera jamais.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 7, on avance les amis ! Je dis ça l'air de dire que ça ne va pas assez vite alors qu'en fait je suis la décisionnaire dans le truc vu que c'est moi qui mène la cadence, bien qu'il est vrai que c'est moi qui m'adapte à votre rythme (de lecture, hein ? N'y voyons là aucun sous-entendu #OkayJeSors)_

_Donc, on en était à la scène où House avait dû lutter pour ne pas aller voir Cuddy dans son salon (l'effort était surhumain ! Non, je blague :p ) Mais qui sait, peut-être a-t-il été la rejoindre plus tard :O Je vous laisse donc le plaisir de découvrir ce qui s'en suit._

_Puis-je dire un mot pour ma défense ? (question stupide, je ne vous laisse pas le choix) Je suis désolée pour ce retard, mais en même temps je vous avais prévenu qu'il y avait des risques pour que je sois décédée suite à certains examens importants. Mais bon, on a encore trouvé le moyen de me ressusciter. Ô, quand est-ce que cet étrange pouvoir cessera de faire effet sur moi ? XD_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui, comme vous le savez, me font grand plaisir :D_

_Good Read ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

La jeune femme se retourna et se rendit vite compte qu'elle n'était pas dans un lit. L'esprit embrouillé, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et discerna un piano dans la pénombre de la pièce. Encore dans une certaine léthargie, elle se passa une main sur le visage tout en baillant en essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé en voyant qu'elle se trouvait chez son diagnosticien. Se souvenant peu à peu qu'elle s'était endormie ici même, elle trouvait étrange le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas renvoyé chez elle comme il aurait dû le faire. Elle ne se leva pas et jugea préférable de se rendormir plutôt que de tenter le diable en allant s'aventurer près de sa chambre où il devait y être confiné.

Quelques heures plus tard, les rayons du soleil lui chatouillaient agréablement la peau et une odeur de café lui faisait frémir les narines avec délectation. Tournant son regard dans le but d'inspecter les lieux qui l'entouraient, elle tomba nez à nez avec deux yeux d'un bleu clair absolu qui semblaient à la fois amusés et déconcertés de la voir ici même de si bon matin. Tout en jetant un coup d'œil au cadrant de sa montre qui indiquait sept heures moins cinq, elle engagea la conversation.

__ Vous êtes déjà debout ? _S'étonna-t-elle en se relevant.

__ Je n__'__ai pas beaucoup dormi__…_

Il se dirigea vers la pièce d'à côté et elle profita de sa brève absence pour évaluer les dégâts de ses cheveux en bataille et le massacre de son visage qu'elle savait effroyable comme chaque matin. Il revint de la cuisine avec une tasse qu'il lui tendit d'un geste presque nonchalant.

__ Merci. _Fit-elle en risquant un sourire reconnaissant. _Pourquoi vous ne m__'__avez pas réveillé hier soir ? _S'enquit-elle de manière spontanée.

__ C__'__est vrai que vu la tête que vous avez j__'__aurais peut-être dû ! Mais vu que vous étiez plongée dans un profond coma et que vous n__'__aviez pas l__'__air de vouloir en sortir, je n__'__ai pas insisté. Qui sait ce que vous auriez pu faire, je n__'__ose même pas y penser !_

Elle sourit légèrement avant de tremper ses lèvres dans le liquide brun, plus que capital pour elle à une heure pareille.

__ Je compte sur vous pour venir travailler à l__'__heure._

__ Vous rigolez ? J__'__arriverai à la même heure que d__'__habitude !_

__ Vous êtes vraiment incroyable._

__ Bah ça ne doit plus trop vous surprendre depuis le temps. Et avouez que ça ne vous déplaît pas tant que ça. _Lâcha-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Elle secoua à peine la tête et sentit ses lèvres se rehausser un peu trop à son goût avant qu'elle ne dissimule se semblant de sourire en reprenant une gorgée de caféine. Ils laissèrent s'écouler les secondes qui devinrent des minutes dans un silence quasi religieux tout en se lançant par moment des coups d'oeils presque timides avant que la Doyenne ne redescende sur terre en reportant une nouvelle fois son regard sur les aiguilles de sa montre.

__ Oh mon Dieu, je vais être en retard ! _S'exclama-t-elle avant de finir le contenu de sa tasse et de poser cette dernière sur la table basse.

__ Oui, c__'__est sûr que ça serait un crime !_

__ Tout le monde n__'__est pas comme vous._

__ Mais personne ne va vous reprocher quoi que ce soit vu que c__'__est vous le boss ! Le hic, c__'__est que vous ne voulez pas ternir la réputation que vous vous êtes donnée._

__ Exactement ! L__'__éthique est une chose qui vous est assez étrangère_.

Il la regarda s'acharner à enfiler ses talons, ce qui lui décrocha un sourire satisfait quand il aperçu brièvement les jumelles lorsqu'elle se baissa quelque peu. Elle se leva et passa rapidement ses mains dans ses cheveux totalement désordonnés pour tenter de se donner meilleure allure quand elle sortira dans la rue. La directrice fit ensuite un pas vers l'homme et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle voulait vraisemblablement lui dire quelque chose mais, au lieu de ça, elle s'approcha encore plus et lui donna un furtif baiser avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée, non sans lui lancer un dernier regard.

S'avançant vers sa voiture, elle s'engouffra dans l'habitacle de celle-ci et rentra chez elle. Une fois chose faite, elle se prépara sans perdre de temps et reprit la route en direction du Princeton Plainsboro. La jeune femme entra en trombe dans le hall, sous le regard effaré du personnel se trouvant présent à cet instant. En effet, Cuddy avait pas loin de dix minutes de retard, ce qui ne lui fit guère plaisir. Elle rejoignit au plus vite son bureau en ayant l'impression de piquer un fard à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas à traverser tout le bâtiment pour y accéder. Une fois isolée, elle déposa ses affaires et s'installa devant son ordinateur. Tout en allumant la machine, elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait fait il y a peu. Pour une fois, elle ne regrettait en rien son acte. Comme son infernal employé n'arriverait une fois de plus qu'en fin de matinée, elle profita de cette accalmie pour réfléchir un peu à tout ça à tête reposée.

Pas moins de deux bonnes heures plus tard, House franchit enfin l'entrée principale de l'hôpital. Il entra au plus vite dans l'ascenseur avec un sourire béat presque inconscient. Une fois dans la salle de différentiel, il y trouva son équipe, un dossier en cours d'étude apparemment.

__ Alors vous étiez inquiets en l__'__absence de papa, hein ? Avouez que vous étiez totalement perdus !_

Sa réflexion ne laissa pas les trois médecins indifférents. Le neurologue leva les yeux au ciel, l'urgentiste sourit bêtement et l'immunologiste s'exaspéra.

__ On a un nouveau cas._

__ Merci, j__'__avais remarqué. _Dit-il railleur.

__ Un homme de 27 ans avec arrêt cardiaque, convulsions répétées et détresse respiratoire. _Présenta le jeune blond.

__ On pensait à une embolie cardiaque ou à un lymphosarcome. _Poursuivit sa collègue.

__ Bien, faites un scanner et une recherche d__'__anticorps. Dès que vous avez les résultats, vous savez où me trouver. _

Une fois qu'il se retrouva seul, il alla déposer ses affaires à son bureau en ayant nombre de choses en tête. Et, comme bien souvent, il ne pouvait pas garder de telles choses rien que pour lui. Exprimant plus ou moins le besoin de soulager sa conscience, il alla dans le bureau de l'oncologue, qui aurait pu être désigné comme étant le bureau d'un psychologue. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et remarqua que le médecin n'était pas seul.

__ Il faut que je te parle. _Dit-il d'une parfaite désinvolture.

__ Ça ne peut pas attendre ? Tu vois bien que je suis avec un patient !_

__ Qu__'__est-ce que ça peut faire ? Il va mourir de toute façon !_

L'homme en question lui lança un regard froid. House se dirigea vers les clichés d'IRM affichés sur l'écran et les observa un bref instant.

__ Ah non. Bonne nouvelle monsieur-je-ne-sais-pas-qui, vous n__'__êtes plus sur le point de nous lâcher !_

__ Je vous demande pardon ! _S'offusqua l'homme en question.

__ Bah vous êtes dans le bureau d__'__un oncologue, autrement dit un cancérologue alors__…_

__ House ! Ce n__'__est pas pour un cancer que cette personne est ici mais pour une prescription ! _Fit-il remarquer en perdant patience.

__ Oh mais fallait le dire tout de suite, on aurait perdu moins de temps !_

Le jeune médecin s'excusa auprès du patient et lui donna l'ordonnance. L'intéressé s'en saisit et, avant de sortir de la pièce, lança un regard méprisant au diagnosticien.

__ Tu aurais pu éviter de faire encore ce genre de réflexion !_

__ Bah quoi ? C__'__était drôle ! C__'__est parce que c__'__est quelqu__'__un d__'__important ?_

__ Non mais__…_

__ Bon, alors on s__'__en fout !_

Dépité, il soupira d'exaspération en s'adossant au dossier de son fauteuil.

__ Qu__'__est-ce que tu veux ? _

__ Oh, pas grand-chose__…_Dit-il en prenant place sur le canapé du médecin. _Cuddy est venue chez moi hier soir et elle n__'__en est pas repartie avant ce matin. _Déclara-t-il en arborant un air satisfait.

__ Quoi ? Comment ça elle était chez toi hier soir ? Et tu dis qu__'__elle a passé la nuit dans ton appart ! House, est-ce que__…_

__ Eh, calme-toi ! _Dit-il amusé de voir son ami se mettre dans un tel état en pensant des choses erronées.

__ Non mais explique-toi. Qu__'__est-ce qui s__'__est passé ? Si tu es venu me déranger pour m__'__en parler, c__'__est forcément qu__'__il y a une raison._

__ Je n__'__ai pas couché avec elle si c__'__est ce que tu veux savoir. Elle a simplement passé la nuit sur mon canapé, a bu un café à son réveil et m__'__a embrassé avant de se sauver._

__ Elle t__'__a embrassé ? House, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? _Demanda-t-il, incertain de la réponse à venir.

__ Ouais, elle est raide dingue de moi ! En même temps, ça peut se comprendre. Comment une femme pourrait ne pas l__'__être !_

__ Ne fais pas l__'__idiot ! Elle a sûrement envie de s__'__engager, de voir plus loin. Ne la fais pas souffrir. Si tu te lances, va jusqu__'__au bout des choses. Elle doit sûrement chercher des réponses, à toi de lui apporter les bonnes. _

__ Je vous remercie énormément docteur Wilson. Grâce à vous, j__'__ai enfin trouvé la voie qu__'__il faut suivre ! Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes le psy le plus reconnu dans le pays ! _Se moqua-t-il.

__ Arrête un peu, tu veux ? Il faut que tu en discute avec elle. Va la voir et mets les choses au clair._

Il acquiesça comme un bon élève qui a compris ce qu'on attendait de lui et se leva, prêt à partir une fois de plus à l'aventure.

__ Au fait, tu me dois 50 dollars. _Informa-t-il en tendant sa main face au concerné.

__ Plus jamais je ne ferai de pari avec toi quand il sera question de parier sur une équipe, peu importe de quel sport il s__'__agit._

__ Tu ne tiens jamais ta parole ! Tu m__'__as dit exactement la même chose le mois dernier avec le basket. _Souligna-t-il d'un air innocent.

L'oncologue soupira et tendit un billet de 50 dollars au diagnosticien qui, après l'avoir pris, lui lança un grand sourire des plus narquois avant de déserter la pièce. Il retourna dans son bureau en attendant les résultats des examens qu'il avait préconisé à son équipe de pratiquer. Une demie heure plus tard, les trois médecins rentrèrent dans le bureau avec les réponses attendues, dérangeant leur patron en pleine réflexion avec son yoyo.

__ On a un nouveau symptôme, il vomit du sang._

__ Le scanner n__'__a rien révélé de particulier._

__ Et la recherche d__'__anticorps ne montre rien d__'__anormal. Il n__'__y aucun signe d__'__infection interne, mais ses plaquettes sont nettement insuffisantes. _Finit-elle par l'informer en lui donnant le compte rendu des résultats.

Il examina attentivement le contenu transcrit sur le papier. En quête de réponse, il se gratta le menton et se dirigea dans la salle attenante pour inscrire la nouvelle anomalie.

__ On peut écarter l__'__embolie, ça a plutôt l__'__air d__'__être un problème d__'__ordre immunologique. Des suggestions ? _Questionna-t-il en se retournant vers son équipe.

__ Lupus ? _Tenta Chase.

__ Non, ça n__'__évoluerait pas de cette façon._

__ C__'__est peut-être une sarcoïdose ?_ Essaya Cameron à son tour.

__ Ça n__'__aurait pas provoqué d__'__arrêt cardiaque__…__ Faites-lui passer une IRM et mettez-le sous immunogènes pour voir comment son système immunitaire réagit._

La journée était très mouvementée. House et son équipe s'étaient entièrement concentrés sur leur cas et Cuddy avait eu un entretien des plus considérables avec un important donateur qui, après s'être montré susceptible d'apporter des dons à l'hôpital, s'est révélé plus que généreux dans ce domaine. La directrice en fut d'ailleurs extrêmement ravie, ce qui l'avait rendu particulièrement de bonne humeur le reste de la journée. Elle était tout bonnement satisfaite, pour son hôpital mais aussi d'elle-même. Pour l'une ou l'autre raison, c'était très gratifiant. Encore une fois, elle avait joué de ses charmes féminins avec brio.

La nuit avait fini par tomber sur Princeton. Wilson était rentré chez lui et House avait toujours son patient sur les bras. Celui-ci faisait désormais une insuffisance rénale et il avait de plus en plus d'aigreurs d'estomac. Par l'intermédiaire de ses employés, il faisait encore des tests en tout genre dans le but de percer le mystère de ses symptômes. Il était tard et il décida donc de rentrer. Mais ce n'était pas son appartement avec son piano, sa guitare, sa bonne bouteille de bourbon et tout ce qui s'en suit qu'il avait dans l'idée de retrouver ce soir. Non, il voulait quelque chose de plus subtil, apportant un tout autre plaisir. Il voulait quelqu'un ce soir… Mais pas n'importe qui comme il en avait souvent eu l'habitude.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

_Vous avez cru être débarrassés de moi ? Eh bien non ! En même temps ça aurait été cruel de ma part vu la fin du chapitre précédent (je suis sadique, pas cruelle) Maintenant que __**EmeuX **__a ENFIN posté sa review alors que ça fait une semaine qu'elle a lu le chapitre d'avant (bah oui, c'est encore à elle qu'il faut se plaindre si vous trouvez que la suite s'est faite attendre. D'autant plus que vous auriez pu avoir ce chapitre plus tôt si elle avait fait sa review après avoir lu, donc je vous autorise les briques XD AUCUNE PITIÉ ! ), vous allez enfin savoir ce que House avait en tête à la fin du chapitre 7 (bien que je suis convaincue que vous le saviez très bien, à moins que je ne vous surestime un peu trop ! #OkayJeSors_

_Bref, trêve de bavardages. Je vous laisse le plaisir de lire ce qui suit (plaisir, oui parce que je suis sûre que ça ne va pas vous déplaire *taie-toi, tu en dis trop* ) J'avoue néanmoins que ce chapitre est assez court, mais il y a tout de même une certaine compensation (même si personnellement je n'appel pas ça du NC, mais à vous de voir)_

_À __**djnoe **__: pourquoi il ne l'a pas plaqué contre le mur ? Eh bien je pense qu'il était un peu trop 'chamboulé' pour ça. Faut dire que c'était tellement inattendu ! Mais qui sait, peut-être aura-t-il l'occasion de le faire plus tard :p La visite nocturne… Ahahahahah, tout est possible à ce stade-là ! Contente que ça t'ait plu en tout cas, et merci à toi ;)_

_Peut-être un peu trop guimauve, ou autre… Dites-moi tout, moi je suis aveugle lorsque j'écris XD Merci encore pour vos reviews, continuez comme ça les amis et j'en ferais de même pour vous :)_

_Good Read ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Son boss tyrannique à ses heures, sa patronne agaçante par moment, la femme qu'il connaissait depuis deux décennies, Cuddy… Lisa… Elle lui avait trotté dans la tête toute la journée. En fait, elle lui trottait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps, depuis trop longtemps. C'était comme une drogue dans le sang dont on ne pouvait se défaire. C'était comme être poursuivi par un démon qui ne s'arrêterait que lorsqu'on lui aura fait face. Il l'avait dans la peau, il en était obnubilé. Celle qui hantait son esprit, qui harcelait chacune de ses pensées, qui ensorcelait le moindre de ses songes. Elle était sa hantise, son obsession… Sa vicodine ?

Il gara sa moto le long du trottoir mais n'en descendit pas immédiatement. Il avait peur parce qu'il fonçait droit vers l'inconnu. Mais parallèlement, ce chemin obscur l'intriguait, l'attirait parce qu'il était empli de mystères. Et qu'il y ait appréhension ou non, sa curiosité le condamnait toujours à tout vouloir savoir. Quoique là c'était un peu différent, même beaucoup. Il ne s'agissait pas de quelque chose à découvrir sur telle ou telle chose. Il s'agissait de découvrir quelque chose en rapport avec quelqu'un. La situation ne mettait pas seulement des choses en avant, elle comportait aussi une personne dans son flot de questions et de doutes. Une personne à qui, il le savait depuis nombre d'années, il tenait vraiment. Une personne pour laquelle il avait certains sentiments, même s'il ne les admettrait jamais en préférant les refouler, mais qui étaient bel et bien là et il en avait conscience. Ce dont il ignorait encore, c'était l'intensité de ceux-ci. En plus de ce chemin ténébreux, il y avait également ses sentiments qui lui faisait grandement peur. Et si vous vous demandez encore pourquoi, la réponse est aussi simple que logique : il ne peut avoir le moindre contrôle sur eux.

Après avoir quitté la selle de sa Honda Repsol, il s'avança vers la porte d'entrée et y asséna trois coups de canne bien distincts. C'est avec étonnement que la jeune femme le salua en lui ouvrant la porte. Ne le quittant pas des yeux, elle chercha son regard afin d'y trouver une quelconque expression.

__ Bonsoir. Euh__…__ J__'__ai à vous parler. Je peux entrer ? _Demanda-t-il en essayant de cacher sa nervosité.

Elle le laissa passer et referma la porte derrière lui. Il resta dans le hall, n'allant pas plus loin. Se retournant vers lui, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit qu'il s'explique.

__ Je sais que vous vous posez des questions, peut-être même beaucoup trop de questions. Vous avez besoin de savoir, et moi aussi. Je pense avoir compris votre acte de ce matin, mais arrêtez-moi si je me trompe._

Il s'avança doucement vers elle, guettant la moindre de ses expressions. Elle laissa retomber ses bras, comme pour lui démontrer qu'il avait l'autorisation de s'approcher encore plus d'elle. Saisissant ses hanches, il la regarda de son regard bleu nuit d'une intensité électrisante avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres, il avait parfaitement compris le message.

En ébullition, elle pouvait sentir son sang pulser dans ses artères pour finir par bouillonner dans ses veines. Avidement, elle répondit à son baiser sans plus attendre. Sans être excessivement fougueux, il était juste langoureux, presque comme une découverte. Loin d'être un voyage effectué avec tellement de passion qu'on ne prend pas entièrement le temps de profiter au maximum de chaque chose, c'était plutôt une escapade où l'on visite et revisite la moindre petite chose qu'on aime tant comme pour ne pas l'oublier. Ils ne se laissèrent pas embarquer par ce baiser comme deux amoureux transits et le manque d'oxygène se fit vite ressentir.

__ A ce que je vois, j__'__ai très bien interprété la chose ! _Se réjouit-il en s'écartant d'elle, juste ce qu'il fallait pour lui permettre d'accrocher le regard de sa partenaire.

__ Avouez que ce n__'__était pas énormément dur ! _Fit-elle doucement, comme un murmure. _Vous n__'__allez pas non plus appeler ça une énigme ! _Reprit-elle en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

__ Mais ça aurait pu l__'__être. Vous êtes mon enivrement énigmatique ! _Déclara-t-il en se détachant d'elle.

Elle secoua la tête à l'allusion qu'il avait faite, sans pour autant se défaire du sourire qui avait visiblement décidé de ne pas quitter son visage de la soirée.

__ Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? _Questionna-t-elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait vers la cuisine.

__ Bah, je tremperais bien mes lèvres dans votre décolleté mais je ne pense pas que c__'__est de ça que vous voulez parler en ce moment !_

__ Vous êtes vraiment impossible ! Je me dis que si je vous propose de l__'__alcool, votre état ne va pas s__'__arranger !_

__ Vous n__'__allez quand même pas me donner un verre d__'__eau ? _S'offusqua-t-il faussement en s'installant sur le canapé. _Ce genre de chose vous est plutôt destiné, mon cactus assoiffé ! Quoique, ça ne serait pas suffisant__…_

__ Qu__'__est-ce que vous allez encore inventer ? Et c__'__est quoi ce surnom totalement tordu ? _S'informa-t-elle en revenant vers lui, sourcils froncés.

__ Bah oui, vous m__'__envoyez des piques à chaque fois qu__'__on se parle et en même temps vous êtes assoiffée par tout ce désir qui vous excite terriblement. Enfin bon, je pense que c__'__est assez représentatif. Mais si vous préférez l__'__autre__…_

__ En fait, vous êtes pire qu__'__impossible ! _Dit-elle en lui tendant une bière.

__ Ah bon ? Et qu__'__est-ce que je suis alors ? _

__ Un homme intenable, arrogant et audacieux ! _Annonça-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

__ Le deuxième mot que vous avez prononcé suffit amplement__…__ Autre chose ?_

__ Oh, si vous saviez ! La liste est tellement longue qu__'__on pourrait passer la nuit à en faire le tour !_

__ Ça vous va si on en fait le tour en pratique plutôt qu__'__en théorie ? _Fit-il avec un sourire charmeur et un regard vicieux.

Il vit le trouble s'installer dans le regard de Cuddy mais, paradoxalement, elle arborait toujours ce sourire indéfectible. Il est vrai que même s'il faisait des réflexions en employant des propos bizarres, obscènes et quelque peu déplacés, ça la faisait la plupart du temps sourire, même si ce n'était qu'intérieurement. Elle ne protesta pas, il considéra cela pour un oui. Il la prit dans ses bras, elle frissonna. Elle lui caressa la joue, il ferma les yeux. Il l'embrassa timidement, elle déposa les armes. A quoi bon s'abstenir alors qu'elle en avait une envie folle ? N'étant nullement cataloguée en tant que femme austère, Cuddy avait pourtant l'impression qu'elle avait mené une vie ascétique, plongée dans une certaine austérité. Même si ce choix lui avait été dans un sens bénéfique, il fallait bien admettre que quelque part ça l'étouffait. C'est avec une touche de mélancolie qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était passée à côté de pas mal de choses, des choses dont elle aurait pu pleinement profiter mais dont sa vie professionnelle l'en dissuadait grandement. Malgré tout, elle avait besoin de s'éloigner du protocole auquel elle s'était toujours tenue rigoureusement, jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle se saisit fermement de sa nuque et n'hésita pas à approfondir le baiser. Leurs lèvres s'entrechoquèrent avidement, leur langue se caressèrent charnellement, leur raison s'évapora comme le sable filant entre les doigts, leurs sens s'élevèrent outrancièrement. Raisonnements, il n'y en avait plus. Envies et désirs, c'est tout ce qu'il restait. La prise d'air s'imposa une nouvelle fois, amenant ainsi un nouvel échange visuel des plus appréciateurs. Elle le voyait plongé dans un profond louvoiement, ce qui l'étonna quelque peu venant de lui. Elle se leva et lui fit signe d'en faire autant.

__ Vous êtes sûre de vouloir ça ? _S'enquit-il d'une voix rauque et indécise.

__ Ne dites plus rien__…_Murmura-t-elle en posant deux doigts contre sa bouche.

Elle plaqua une main de chaque côté de son visage rendu râpeux au toucher par sa barbe de trois jours. Détaillant chacun de ses traits, aussi bien en utilisant le regard que le touché, elle se mit l'instant d'après sur la pointe des pieds pour une fois de plus goûter à cette bouche qui s'emblait tout lui faire comprendre sans jamais rien lui dire. Sous ses engagements, le diagnosticien enlaça vigoureusement sa taille dans le but de la coller totalement contre lui et en profita dans le même temps pour accélérer brusquement la cadence de leur danse buccale, ce qui décrocha un gémissement de plaisir de la part de Lisa. Consumés par cette flamme ardente qui dévorait petit à petit la carapace renfermant les sentiments éprouvés l'un pour l'autre, ils se dirigèrent maintenant vers la chambre. S'arrêtant quasiment tous les deux pas pour ne pas dire qu'un automate leur aurait ressemblé, ils en profitèrent à chaque fois pour aller un peu plus loin. Ayant été dépouillé de son cuir de motard diablement séduisant, il se retrouva maintenant tiraillé par sa partenaire qui s'acharna sur son T-shirt.

Une fois que la destination désirée fut atteinte, il s'assit sur le lit et elle vint se placer à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Pour une histoire d'égalité, il exila à son tour le haut léger de la jeune femme devenu trop encombrant et totalement inutile. Il parcoura ensuite son dos de ses mains et l'embrassa dans le cou avant de la faire basculer sur le côté et se retrouva ainsi en tant que dominant. Elle portait un pantalon, ce qui se révéla être moins facile à enlever qu'une jupe mais aussi moins d'autres choses… Cependant, vu l'habileté dont il savait faire preuve, le bout de tissu ne résista pas longtemps et finit par dévoiler ce qu'il n'avait pu toucher du bout des doigts. Sans plus attendre, il fit glisser sa main droite sur sa jambe gauche, prenant le temps de la faire voyager jusqu'à sa cuisse où il prit soin d'y prodiguer de nombreuses arabesques d'une langueur indéniable. Il la savait impatiente dans ce genre de situation alors il en profita pour la taquiner. Il aimait la faire languir le plus possible, l'amener à la frontière du supportable avant de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. L'attente décuple le désir et le désir décuple à son tour le plaisir. C'était l'effervescence des envies, l'évanescence des problèmes.

En bonne dominatrice qui se respecte, Cuddy reprit le contrôle des choses en se plaçant à son tour sur lui. Ne restant pas inactive, elle s'attaqua rapidement à la boucle de sa ceinture qui ne résista pas à son industrieux doigté féminin. Étant ex æquo, il voulut faire tomber l'un des derniers remparts, mais pas tout de suite. Il caressait son dos tout en passant et repassant sans arrêt sur la fermeture de son soutien-gorge, ce qui fit naître un grognement de frustration de la part de sa partenaire. Une effusion, tel était le plaisir tandis que les soucis se rendaient indécelables. Cet homme titillait de plus en plus son envie, la rendant folle. Elle aimait ça, mais elle n'en pouvait plus.

Comme s'il savait la limite à ne pas franchir, il arrêta son jeu de la torture avant qu'elle n'explose littéralement. Prenant une seconde fois une position dominatrice, il repartit à la conquête de ses lèvres avant d'embrasser sa poitrine désormais nue, la faisant gémir. Ce qui devait suivre dans la logique des choses arriva dans une ambiance mêlant tendresse, passion et complémentarité. Leurs languides envies leur firent perdre la tête et les plongèrent dans un tourbillon de plaisir dont la fin était lointaine. Moment de plénitude et de grande satisfaction, c'était le paroxysme, l'apogée, le comble, l'extase... Vous pouvez appeler comme vous voulez, l'idée est là.

**TBC**

* * *

_Désolé pour cette fin mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! *giggles* Mmmm, que c'est bon tout de même de vous frustrer ^_^ *jubile*_

_Allez, à la prochaine pour la suite ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi ! Estimez-vous heureux(ses) d'avoir la suite un Vendredi soir. Non mais parce que __**EmeuX **__n'a pas tardé comme l'autre fois donc nous pouvons tous la remercier pour ça (moi de même d'ailleurs, alors MERCI __**EmeuX **__! ) Je sais que je vous ai pas mal frustré la dernière fois avec cet affreux cliffhanger, mais faut bien admettre tout de même que c'était pour votre bien et qu'il était bénéfique pour l'appréciation que vous retirez de l'histoire. Vous savez bien que si je mets mon côté sadique à votre disposition c'est uniquement pour vous satisfaire en fin de compte ! Mais ne cherchez pas, il n'y a que des paradoxes avec moi XD_

_Bref, voici donc la suite en espérant comme toujours qu'elle vous plaira. Et désolé pour ceux qui n'aiment pas trop ça mais je remets la Team en selle :p_

_À __**ParijanTaiyou **__: je vais commencer à croire que je vais devenir ton dictionnaire vivant en continuant de la sorte :D Ravie que le fait qu'ils aient 'copulé' comme tu te plais à le dire t'ait mise dans un tel état. Honnêtement je devrais faire ça plus souvent XD N'oublie pas que ça date de 2 ans et demi, à l'époque j'étais loin de me lancer dans du NC. Au moins mon cliffhanger n'a pas l'air de t'avoir trop dérangé :p Merci à toi :)_

_Merci pour vos reviews, c'est toujours agréable de vous lire (de cette manière)_

_Good Read ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Profitant au mieux de sa légère barbe qui lui chatouillait le cou, elle éteignit à temps son réveil afin de ne pas le sortir de son sommeil. Il fallait qu'elle lui fasse face, mais pas maintenant. Elle ne regrettait en rien sa nuit passée avec lui, mais elle ne voulait pas l'affronter dans l'immédiat. C'est un peu à contrecoeur qu'elle s'extirpa discrètement de son lit et se dirigea silencieusement vers la salle de bain. Elle en ressortit un moment après et ne perdit pas de temps à aller avaler un café rapide avant de quitter son domicile en direction de l'hôpital. De toute façon, elle se doutait bien qu'il n'allait pas se réveiller tout de suite et qu'il arriverait en retard comme à son habitude. Tout comme elle se doutait qu'il allait fouiner un peu partout en ne rendant jaloux aucun de ses tiroirs avant de déserter les lieux. Néanmoins, ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça vu ce qu'il y avait eu récemment. Quoique…

A son réveil, le diagnosticien chercha son tube de vicodin qu'il trouva sur la table de nuit avec pour compagnie un bout de papier parsemé de mots dont il reconnu instantanément l'auteur de par la forme ronde et féminine des lettres.

**_Votre "cactus assoiffé", qui n'en a pas l'apparence, vous prie de fermer la porte derrière vous et de mettre la clé là où vous savez, ainsi que de tenir votre langue sur ce qui s'est passé en sachant pertinemment qu'il en sera autrement avec Wilson._**

Le sourire aux lèvres, il le mit dans la poche de son blouson et partit faire une petite excursion dans la maison de sa patronne. Après avoir visité tous les tiroirs et fait l'inventaire de la garde robe de Cuddy, House rentra chez lui avant de mettre les pieds au Princeton, ce qu'il fit aux alentours de dix heures trente. Se dirigeant comme d'habitude vers son bureau, il entra dans la pièce avec, pour une fois, un air détendu amplifié par un sourire presque rêveur.

__ Bonjour tout le monde ! _

Synchronisation parfaite pour Foreman, Chase et Cameron qui, ébahis par tant de courtoisie venant de leur patron, se retournèrent dans le même temps.

__ Est-ce que ça va ? _Demanda le neurologue.

__ Tout va très bien !_

__ Qu__'__est-ce qui vous arrive ? _Voulut savoir Cameron.

__ Qu__'__est-ce qui m__'__arrive ? Hum__…__ Ah oui, j__'__ai eu un corps à corps endiablé plus qu__'__appréciable avec Cuddy ! _Avoua-t-il d'un air innocent et d'une façon tout à fait banale.

Les trois autres se regardèrent soupçonneux mais prirent cette réflexion pour de l'humour tordue, comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait une quelconque allusion de ce genre.

__ Bah ne restaient pas figés comme des pantins ! Pour une fois que je suis de bonne humeur, profitez-en ! _

__ Si on pouvait vous avoir tous les jours comme ça__…_Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

__ Pour ça, il faudra voir avec la patronne. _Dit-il en l'ayant entendu. _Vous croyez que vous pourriez la convaincre de faire ça toutes les nuits ? _Le questionna-t-il sur un ton conspirateur.

Le jeune urgentiste ne répondit rien et prit place sur une chaise trônant autour de la table en verre, en compagnie du neurologue et de l'immunologiste.

__ Notre patient est toujours mourant. _Reprit-il sérieusement. _Vous n__'__avez rien trouvé sur l__'__IRM, n__'__est-ce pas ?_

__ Rien du tout._ Confirma Foreman.

__ Son état ne s__'__est en aucun cas arrangé, c__'__est à croire qu__'__il a même empiré. _Fit-il remarquer hautainement.

__ Oui bah ça je m__'__en doute un peu ! _

__ Pourquoi est-ce que j__'__ai l__'__impression que c__'__est ce à quoi vous vous attendiez ? _Questionna le plus âgé des trois.

__ Parce que c__'__est ce qui est censé se passer !_

__ A quoi vous pensez ? _S'enquit-elle avec intérêt.

__ Un empoisonnement aux métaux lourds._

__ Mais l__'__examen toxicologique n__'__a montré aucune trace de toxine dans le sang, ni dans les urines. _Reprit Chase.

__ Et alors, vous croyez qu__'__elles vont rester une éternité dans son organisme juste pour nous faire plaisir ? _Rétorqua-t-il fermement.

__ C__'__est juste une hypothèse, on n__'__a aucune preuve de ça._

__ Pour l__'__instant. Foreman, allez chez lui. Faites des prélèvements d__'__eau, de poussières, de tout et n__'__importe quoi. Inspectez son réfrigérateur, c__'__est peut-être quelque chose qu__'__il a mangé ou qu__'__il a tout simplement inhalé alors vérifiez aussi les conduits d__'__aération. Et vous deux, allez parler au patient et tenez informé l__'__aimant qui est toujours accroché à ses basques._

Ils sortirent de la pièce pour s'afférer à leur tâche. House se fit un café, tout en ayant pleins de pensées en tête. Il ne parvenait pas à s'enlever Cuddy de la tête, bien que ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Il voulait juste qu'elle prenne des proportions plus raisonnables dans son esprit, surtout lorsqu'il travaillait. Mais c'était à croire que ce n'était pas possible. Dix minutes après, il entra dans le bureau de Wilson sans aucune gêne ni même un regard.

__ Bonjour à toi aussi ! De quoi veux-tu parler aujourd__'__hui ? _S'exaspéra-t-il avec toutefois un léger sourire dans la voix.

Le diagnosticien ouvrit une nouvelle fois la porte afin de lire l'inscription qui figurait sur celle-ci.

__ A moins que je ne sache pas lire, y a pas écrit psychologue sur ta porte !_

__ Peut-être que ça devrait être rajouté rien que pour toi parce que si tu viens ici c__'__est pour me raconter tes histoires dans le but que j__'__en tire des conclusions. _

__ Oui, j__'__aime bien raconter mes histoires et avoir quelqu__'__un qui les écoutent ! _Se moqua-t-il en refermant la porte.

__ Alors, c__'__est pour quoi ?_

__ J__'__ai fais quelque chose d__'__extraordinaire ! _Lâcha-t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé de l'oncologue. _Enfin, je crois__…_Fit-il en posant l'index sur son menton.

__ C__'__est sûrement ce qui explique le fait que tu ne tiennes pas en place. _Conclut-il rapidement. _Quoi d__'__autre ?_

__ Je te trouve bien pressé aujourd__'__hui, Jimmy ! Tu sais pourtant que j__'__aime laisser planer le suspens jusqu__'__au bout__…_

__ Ne tourne pas autour du pot et dis-moi franchement ce que tu__…_

__ J__'__ai passé toute la nuit dernière à m__'__envoyer en l__'__air avec Cuddy. _Le coupa-t-il d'un air satisfait qui s'intensifia quand il vit l'expression de son ami.

L'oncologue n'en revenait pas. Avait-il bien compris ? La question lui traversa l'esprit un court instant. Il s'estima heureux de s'être trouvé assis à l'annonce de cette nouvelle car, dans le cas contraire, il pensait qu'il aurait pu dangereusement vaciller avant de retrouver son équilibre. Mais même sans parler de ce chancellement qui n'a pas eu lieu, son visage était très expressif et suffisait amplement à faire comprendre à n'importe qui son immense étonnement. Dans un sens, ce n'était pas vraiment l'évènement qui le troublait mais plutôt la déclaration de celui-ci et surtout l'image qu'il s'en faisait en étant au courant de la situation dans laquelle étaient les deux concernés. Les deux concernés qui étaient ses amis. Les deux concernés qui étaient patron et employé.

__ Euh__…__ C__'__est peut-être un peu tard maintenant mais__…__ Tu es sûr de ce que tu as fait ? _

__ Ce n__'__est pas moi qui vais le regretter ! _Se vanta-t-il.

__ House__…__ As-tu pensé à ce qu__'__elle pourrait ressentir si__…_

__ Ressentir ? Elle l__'__a très bien exprimé hier soir et__…_

__ Ce n__'__est pas de ça que je veux parler et tu le sais parfaitement ! _Reprocha-t-il fermement. _Et je ne veux pas avoir les détails sur ce qui s__'__est passé. _

__ Tu penses vraiment que j__'__ai envie de lui faire du mal ?_

__ Non, mais peut-être qu__'__elle souffrira quand même._

__ Oh, arrête avec tes suppositions ! T__'__as qu__'__à dire franchement que je ne suis pas de bonne fréquentation ! _Se vexa-t-il.

__ Dans ce cas, je dois être suicidaire ! _Plaisanta-t-il en remarquant son brusque changement d'attitude. _Et désolé si je ne peux pas t__'__apporter des certitudes. Je ne possède pas une boule de cristal !_

__ C__'__est bien dommage. En plus d__'__être un excellent psychanalyste, tu aurais pu devenir voyant à tes heures perdues ! _Lança-t-il en quittant son bureau.

Le jeune médecin était resté quelque peu pantois après le départ du plus âgé. Même en ne souhaitant que le meilleur pour ses amis, il ne pouvait nier qu'il se faisait beaucoup de soucis à leur égard. Pour qui il s'en faisait le plus, ça c'était autre chose. Connaissant House, il savait que même sans le vouloir ce dernier finirait par la faire souffrir d'une quelconque façon. Mais que pouvait-il faire pour empêcher cela ? Il ne s'appelait pas Dieu et n'était pas en mesure d'arrêter une telle chose. A la rigueur, il pourrait essayer de limiter les dégâts. Et encore, il serait certainement prétentieux de dire qu'il y parviendrait…

L'Après-midi était déjà bien entamée et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait décidé de faire un pas en avant. Toujours cloîtrée dans son antre bureaucratique, la Doyenne était submergée de dossiers médicaux et de papiers administratifs, alors que le diagnosticien attendait avec impatience les résultats que son équipe de médecins se résolut enfin à lui apporter.

__ Vous aviez raison, les examens montrent une forte quantité de plomb dans l__'__eau. _

__ Il a fallu attendre qu__'__il soit 15 heures 30 pour que j__'__entende enfin le premier compliment de la journée ! Félicitation homme de couleur, vous avez devancé boucles d__'__or et la seule femme de l__'__équipe en me l__'__apportant !_

__ Je vais lui administrer le traitement. _Déclara Chase.

__ Stop ! Honneur aux dames, c__'__est Cameron qui s__'__y colle !_

__ Et moi, je fais quoi ? _Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

__ Vous ? Rien. J__'__aime pas vos chaussures aujourd__'__hui !_

Le neurologue partit se faire un café, Cameron s'en alla en direction de la chambre du patient pour appliquer les ordres, House reprit ses passionnantes occupations de l'après-midi avec entre autre son soap favori et Chase resta planté un instant en plein milieu de la pièce en train d'examiner ses chaussures en se demandant ce qu'elles pouvaient bien avoir de ridicule.

Une fois sa série terminée, le diagnosticien se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et, au moment où les portes s'ouvrirent, il découvrit que sa patronne était déjà à l'intérieur. Tentant de dissimuler son étonnement, il s'aventura dans la cabine de métal et vint se placer à sa droite. Sentant un silence gênant s'installer pour ensuite amener une certaine tension, elle se tourna légèrement vers lui et engagea la conversation.

__ Vous avez fait vos heures de consultations ?_

__ Je n__'__en ai pas vu l__'__intérêt. _Répondit-il simplement.

__ Ne croyez pas que le fait d__'__avoir couché avec moi va vous dispenser de les faire ! _Fit-elle remarquer avec des yeux plissés en signe de réprobation.

__ Mince alors, c__'__est justement ce que j__'__avais prévu !_

__ N__'__y comptez pas, c__'__est hors de question ! _Assura-t-elle formellement.

Avec une moue boudeuse, il s'approcha d'elle et la fixa de ses yeux bleus devenus plus sombres.

__ Qu__'__est-ce que vous faites ?_

__ Puisque vous ne voulez pas parlementer, je vais tenter autre chose pour pouvoir négocier._

Se collant à elle, il captura expressément ses lèvres dans les siennes ce qui l'empêcha d'objecter dans l'immédiat. Prise de court, elle répondit quelques instants à son baiser mais finit par se raviser en se détachant de lui.

__ Non, House__…_

__ Pourquoi ? Oh mon Dieu, ne me dites pas que vous avez fait mettre des caméras de surveillance dans les ascenseurs ! _S'offusqua-t-il en jouant sur l'humour.

Elle resta muette et préféra dévier son regard. Ne voulant pas en rester là, il la colla à la paroi de l'ascenseur et repartit une nouvelle fois à la conquête de ses lèvres qui, d'après lui, malgré le fait qu'elles disaient 'non' voulaient en réalité tout le contraire.

__ Pas ici ! _Le repoussa-t-elle une seconde fois.

__ Vous n__'__aimez pas vivre dangereusement ! Vous avez peur qu__'__on nous voit ?_

__ Je n__'__ai pas envie que le personnel le sache._

__ Je n__'__ai pas ébruité l__'__affaire ! _Fit-il remarquer. _Vous avez oublié de mentionner que vous ne vouliez pas que les gens le découvre autrement que par une mauvaise langue qui aura donnée naissance à des bruits de couloirs !_

__ Ne faites pas l__'__idiot ! Et vous avez tout intérêt à tenir ça secret ! _Menaça-t-elle d'un regard noir.

__ Rhô, vous étiez plus drôle hier soir quand vous hurliez !_

__ Je ne hurlais pas ! _Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents tout en serrant les poings pour tenter de se contenir.

__ Ah bon ! Qu__'__est-ce que ça doit être alors si ce n__'__était pas le cas ! _Se moqua-t-il. _En tout cas, c__'__est une chance que vous ne ressembliez pas à un cactus parce que j__'__aurais vraiment eu du mal avec mini-Greg ! _Avoua-t-il désinvolte alors que les portes de l'ascenseur commençaient à s'ouvrir sur le rez-de-chaussée.

Le diagnosticien s'éclipsa plus loin tandis que la Doyenne se retira une fois de plus dans son repaire de bureaucrate qui semblait l'appeler de plus en plus ces temps-ci. Une fois la porte de celui-ci fermée, elle poussa un soupir mêlant à la fois satisfaction et frustration. La journée touchait déjà à sa fin et elle n'avait toujours pas le moindre regret par rapport à ce qui s'était passé. Néanmoins, elle continuait à se poser mille et une questions à propos de tout et de rien. Bientôt, elle n'en pourrait plus des suppositions et autres conclusions hâtives. Penser n'était pas suffisant, il fallait en avoir la certitude. Mais qu'était-ce la certitude avec House ? Lui qui était instable et imprévisible. Peut-être que tout ceci n'était qu'éphémère et rien de plus. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas que cela dure. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avait-il voulu entreprendre quelque chose tout à l'heure ? Ou peut-être qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de poursuivre quoi que ce soit avec elle. Peut-être qu'il voulait simplement prendre du bon temps et rien de plus. Rhô, elle en avait mare des 'peut-être' qui donnaient naissance à des hypothèses qui étaient peut-être erronées. Allez, encore un 'peut-être' ! Mais elle le savait, la certitude vaut bien plus que n'importe quelle supposition…

La soirée pointa le bout de son nez, dans la solitude. Bien entendu, il y avait le whisky, la vicodin, le piano et la guitare d'un côté et un petit amas de dossiers de l'autre avec une tasse de thé posée non loin, mais rien n'aurait pu remplacer la présence de l'autre. Wilson avait raison. Pas sur le fait que le diagnosticien n'était pas absolument sûr de lui, mais en ayant dit qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'une fois de plus la jeune femme pâtisse de tout cela. House avait beau paraître aux yeux de tous comme un homme au cœur de tigre, il était loin de supporter l'idée que Cuddy puisse souffrir, que ce soit de lui ou d'une autre personne. Pour cette raison, il avait jugé bon de s'abstenir pour l'instant et se disait que si elle finissait par venir vers lui, ça serait en connaissance de cause. Et la connaissant, cette décision serait certainement des plus réfléchies.

**TBC**

* * *

_Selon vous :_

_° Il joue avec elle ?_

_° Il se préoccupe réellement de ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir ?_

_° ... Une autre idée ?_

_Mmm, que j'aime vous perturber ! XD_


	10. Chapter 10

_Avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit, sachez que je suis affreusement désolée pour ce retard impardonnable (oui, bon ça va ! Je ne vais pas non plus m'épancher en excuses de manière exubérante ! ) Non mais sincèrement, je tiens à m'excuser pour cette attente. Et cette fois-ci je vous assure que mon sadisme n'en est pas la cause, pas plus __**EmeuX**__ qui a reviewé depuis une semaine déjà. C'est simplement parce que je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de poster plus tôt à cause de mon stage et de toutes les choses qu'ils nous demandent de faire suite à ça (et aussi parce que je ne veux pas retrouver ma Honey au fin fond du trou noir de la folie démentielle ! XD ) Mais maintenant que je suis revenue en cours, j'espère avoir un peu plus de temps à vous accorder :)_

_Bref, il faut quand même que je vous fasse une p'tite présentation rapide de ce chapitre-ci. Donc, après vous avoir fait cogiter sur les réelles intentions (ou non) de notre cher diagnosticien, voici la suite des évènements. Peut-être que vous y trouverez un bout de réponse (bah oui, tout d'un coup ça serait trop facile :p ), mais cela dit l'affaire n'est pas encore classée parce que… Chut, vous verrez bien ! XD_

_Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois pour vos reviews qui me font toujours bien plaisir, visiblement c'est réciproque (A)_

_Good Read ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés et nos deux médecins pragmatiques nageaient toujours en mer inconnue. C'était le cas de le dire puisque aucun des deux n'avait fait avancer les choses. Mais ces dernières sont souvent versatiles et changent plus vite qu'on ne peut le penser. C'est elle qui décida de mettre un terme à cette situation stagnante qui commençait méchamment à l'agacer. Inutile de continuer à nier ou à refouler quoi que ce soit, elle avait connaissance de ce qu'elle avait réellement envie et savait que toutes ces choses désirées devaient être partagées avec une seule et même personne, ou bien être raillées une bonne fois pour toute. Après avoir fini sa journée, elle quitta le Princeton Plainsboro aux alentours de dix neuf heures et se hâta chez celui qui occupait la plupart de ses pensées. Plutôt surpris mais cependant quelque peu ravi de la voir là, il la laissa rentrer et n'eut pas à attendre ad vitam _æ_ternam pour comprendre avec exactitude le motif de sa visite.

__ Il faut que l__'__on discute de cette situation qui commence sérieusement à être insoutenable. _S'engagea-t-elle assez stressée.

__ Discuter ? Je pensais plutôt régler ça autrement ! _Annonça-t-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

__ On ne peut pas tout arranger avec le sexe !_

__ '__Le sexe apaise les tensions. L'amour les provoque'. Vous ne connaissez pas Woody Allen ?_

__ Pourquoi vous parlez d'amour ? _Demanda-t-elle troublée.

__ Euh, mais ça fait parti de la citation. Ce n'est pas moi qui en parle…_

Il s'éclipsa un instant et revint vers elle en lui tendant un verre de vodka qu'elle accepta avec un léger sourire.

__ Vous comptez faire quoi ? _Questionna-t-il avant d'absorber une gorgée de scotch.

__ Tout dépend de vous._

__ Je ne veux pas que vous fassiez quelque chose que vous pourriez regretter._

__ Qui vous dit que j'aurais des regrets ? _Demanda-t-elle avant de se mettre à siroter le contenu de son verre.

Il ne répondit rien et se plongea dans une profonde réflexion. Si cela avait pu être possible, elle aurait sûrement entendu le mécanisme de l'engrenage de son système cérébral tellement il paraissait concentré. Il finit par lui jeter un bref coup d'œil comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là.

__ Moi je sais ce que je veux. A vous de prendre une décision. _Affirma la jeune femme avant de priver le verre de l'alcool qu'il contenait jusqu'à maintenant.

__ Vous dites ça maintenant mais demain vous direz le contraire et vous…_

__ Rhô, taisez-vous et embrassez-moi ! _

A cet ordre qui dénotait tout l'empressement de la jolie brune et qu'il trouvait particulièrement excitant, il ne se fit pas prier plus longuement. D'un regard rendu plus sombre par le désir, il s'approcha d'elle et la saisit par les hanches alors qu'elle s'agrippa à sa nuque. Insatiablement, ils se dévoraient aussi bien des lèvres que de la langue et des mains. Toutefois, leurs désirs inassouvis paraissaient être insaisissables. Ce plaisir recherché semblait être à des années lumières d'eux. Ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps, elle entreprit elle-même d'avancer vers la chambre en l'incitant à la suivre, ce qu'il fit en étant toujours accroché de toutes parts à elle. Ils finirent par s'effondrer sur le lit, ce qui décrocha un plaisant grognement des deux côtés. La taquinant, il lui fit ralentir la cadence, ce qui rendit la partie encore plus stimulante d'un point de vue érotique. N'en pouvant plus de ces vêtements inutiles et plus que gênants, ils s'attardèrent néanmoins sur l'effeuillage comme pour faire grimper l'excitation et la mener à son point culminant. Prenant le temps chacun de leur côté de caresser et d'embrasser chaque nouvelle partie de peau découverte, ils avaient l'impression de se redécouvrir encore et toujours. Entrant en elle, c'était comme une délivrance. Les râles de plaisir succédaient chaque va-et-vient. Ces derniers amenaient des vagues de plaisir toujours plus immesurables et inqualifiables qui les submergeaient littéralement. Muscles crispés au maximum, ils furent ensuite pris de spasmes incontrôlables avant d'atteindre une nouvelle fois le comble de la satisfaction ensemble.

Lisa avait plus que bien dormi et ne se posait même pas la question du pourquoi. A chaque fois qu'elle était dans ses bras, elle était apaisée, détendue. C'était comme si les ennuis passagers et les petits désagréments s'étaient volatilisés pour ne laisser place qu'à un certain sentiment de bien-être. La tête posée sur son torse, elle écoutait inlassablement les battements de son cœur qui se contractait sous sa poitrine de manière plus ou moins lente et régulière. Même lorsqu'il dormait, il battait fort. Elle se surprit à constater qu'elle aimait follement cette musique, ça la rassurait. Bercée par cette envoûtante mélodie, elle se plongea dans ses pensées en se demandant s'il pouvait y avoir un avenir entre eux, s'il était possible qu'il y ait un 'nous'. Elle voulait une vraie relation et savait que c'était avec lui et personne d'autre qu'elle la voulait. Il avait beau la mettre dans tout ses états et la faire passer par diverses émotions aussi bien désagréables que plaisantes, elle ne pouvait continuer de nier qu'elle l'aimait plus qu'un simple ami et qu'il représentait bien plus à ses yeux qu'un employé parmi tant d'autre. Cela étant, il était et serait toujours le House qu'elle avait toujours connu. Tout ce à quoi elle pensait auparavant, elle n'en était désormais plus convaincue. La seule chose dont elle était sûre et certaine, c'était qu'il n'était pas n'importe quel homme et que c'était cette particularité qui lui avait toujours plu.

Cuddy se releva sur un coude et l'observa, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait beau être endormi, elle en était séduite et le trouvait terriblement attirant. Elle ne savait pas exactement quoi mais avait conscience qu'il y avait un petit quelque chose chez lui qui déclenchait cette envie inébranlable de le sentir près d'elle, contrairement aux autres hommes qu'elle avait pu côtoyer. Ça au moins, elle en avait la certitude. Une certitude indéniable.

Elle voulut se lever mais elle sentit une légère pression sur son bras. Tournant la tête vers House, elle vit ce dernier les yeux rivés sur elle, grands ouverts.

__ Vous comptez vous enfuir encore une fois ?_

__ Je n'ai pas pour habitude de paresser au lit. _Fit-elle remarquer avec un haussement de sourcils subjectif.

__ Ce n'est pas ce que j'en déduis en voyant l'heure qu'il est ! _Rétorqua-t-il en s'apercevant qu'il était déjà sept heures trente. _Pour la deuxième fois, vous allez quitter mon appart en retard. On se demande bien pourquoi ! Et j'aimerais bien que vous m'accordiez une faveur avant que vous ne vous sauviez. _Quémanda-t-il auprès de la jeune femme.

__ Ce n'est pas trop le moment pour un petit tour sous la couette !_

__ Dommage, j'aurai pas été contre… Mais je voulais juste parler d'un petit bisou de rien du tout. _Précisa-t-il en prenant un air faussement penaud.

__ Je ne sais pas si vous le méritez tant que ça. _L'enragea-t-elle avec un sourire ravageur.

__ Comment pouvez-vous encore avoir des doutes ? _S'outra-t-il. _Je n'ai peut-être pas été suffisamment convainquant…_

La Doyenne rougit et se retrouva lentement tirée vers l'homme qui n'avait apparemment pas dit son dernier mot, tout comme elle d'ailleurs. Entrant dans son jeu, elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser au-dessus de son sourcil, provoquant chez le receveur un subtil frisson. Ne s'y attendant pas, il grogna son mécontentement pendant qu'elle désertait enfin le lit.

__ Quelle femme cruelle vous êtes !_

__ On ne peut pas toujours avoir ce que l'on veut. _Balança-t-elle de façon absolument solennelle.

__ C'est juste, sauf que là je n'étais pas le seul à le vouloir ! _Continua-t-il en s'appuyant sur des propos précis pour la faire réagir.

__ Vous n'avez pas précisé l'endroit et dans tous les cas, vous l'avez eu votre bisou._

Le diagnosticien croisa les bras tout en arborant une moue boudeuse. Elle avait réussi à l'atteindre dans son orgueil, ce qui le vexa quelque peu. Il observa chacun de ses gestes, se délectant au maximum de la vue qu'elle pouvait lui offrir en tentant de réunir ses affaires éparpillées aux quatre coins de la pièce.

__ Et n'oubliez pas que ce qui vient de se passer doit rester entre nous. _Rabâcha-t-elle en enfilant sa jupe.

__ Les gens finiront bien par l'apprendre. _Dit-il en lui lançant un regard amusé.

__ Ils le sauront en temps voulu. Il ne faut pas oublier que moi aussi j'ai des supérieurs et qu'ils risquent de ne pas trop apprécier cette situation. _Fit-elle remarquer en se baissant pour récupérer une de ses chaussures sous le lit.

__ Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien leur faire ? Ce ne sont pas leurs affaires, ils ne vivent pas avec nous !_

Ce n'est qu'une fois cette phrase prononcée qu'il se rendit compte de ses paroles. Il vit ensuite la jeune femme se relever avec sa trouvaille dans une main et une expression incertaine dans ses deux orbes bleues grisées. Il baissa les yeux, préférant ne pas soutenir son regard. Faisant comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, elle enfila son haut puis ses chaussures et secoua légèrement ses boucles brunes afin de les mettrent un peu plus en forme. Il se redressa dans le lit et semblait être à la recherche de quelque chose. Devinant rapidement qu'il voulait ses pilules, elle lui tendit son tube de vicodin après l'avoir ramasser par terre. Il la remercia d'un regard avant d'ouvrir le flacon dans un « plop » caractéristique et en sortit deux comprimés qu'il goba avec ferveur comme si vous gobiez vos bonbons préférés. La jeune femme sortit ensuite de la chambre pour récupérer le reste de ses effets personnels avant de prendre la route vers son domicile. '_A plus tard_' furent les dernières paroles que House entendit avant que sa porte d'entrée ne fasse parler d'elle.

La directrice arriva sur son lieu de travail avec plus d'une demie heure de retard et se sentit prendre des couleurs de par la gêne qu'elle ressentait. Quasiment une décennie en tant qu'administratrice et c'était la première fois que ce genre de chose lui arrivait, ou plutôt la deuxième... Se parlant à elle-même, elle se rendit vite compte que les mille visages de son personnel avaient braqués leurs mille regards sur elle avec effarement. Agacée du spectacle dont elle était la vedette, elle se disait qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'elle évite de recommencer une telle chose. Loin d'être fière d'elle, la Doyenne se maudissait intérieurement en ayant parfaitement conscience qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre cela, surtout vu pourquoi il en était ainsi…

**TBC**

* * *

_Je sais, oui. Une fois encore c'est assez frustrant et vous ne savez pas trop où je vais vous amener. _

_Sans compter qu'avec moi les points de suspension veulent toujours dire quelque chose…_


	11. Chapter 11

_La suite, avec un retard certain… Je suis quelque peu impardonnable, mais s'il vous plaît ne m'en voulez pas. Je croyais avoir plus de temps à vous consacrer en reprenant les cours mais il se trouve que ce n'est pas le cas. Bref, je préfère donc vous dire les choses de la manière la plus pessimiste qui soit pour ne pas vous décevoir par la suite : je vais mettre du temps avant de vous poster la suite._

_J'en profite également pou vous prévenir que ce chapitre-ci est l'avant dernier. Vous devez donc certainement vous dire que la fin est proche, que ce n'est pas assez long (peut-être). En tout cas j'espère que la continuité de l'histoire vous plaira, et puis de toute façon nous ne sommes pas encore à la fin parce que certaines choses vont se passer avant cela…_

_À __**aragmisa **__: tu n'es pas la seule à me l'avoir fait remarquer, cela dit j'ai toujours un peu de mal à voir le 'pourquoi' de ceci. J'admets cependant que dans cette histoire House se montre assez sensible, mais vu le contexte de l'histoire et ce qu'il éprouve au fond de lui je ne trouve pas que ça soit une mauvaise chose. Quant à Cuddy, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que tu entends par 'caractère trop déformé par rapport à la série'. Je n'ai pas voulu le modifier, simplement rendre les choses crédibles. Quoi qu'il en soit je ne prends pas mal la critique et je la trouve même intéressante dans le sens où ça m'a permis de me rendre compte que tout le monde ne voit pas forcément les choses de la même façon que moi sur ce point-là. À part ça je suis contente si l'histoire te plaît, notamment après la fin qu'on a eu comme tu le dis._

_Une fois encore, je vous remercie pour vos reviews. J'aime vos commentaires, vous le savez bien :)_

_Good Read ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Deux semaines plus tard, personne n'avait rien découvert sur la relation qu'entretenait House avec sa patronne, pas même le plus curieux des employés de l'hôpital. Hormis Wilson qui avait par moment des échos de certaines choses concernant ses deux compères, le diagnosticien n'avait fait étalage de son aventure avec Cuddy. Il savait qu'il devait garder ça secret, mais combien de temps allait-il encore pouvoir tenir ?

Depuis la dernière fois, ils ne s'étaient revus qu'une fois, chez elle. Il aimait la taquiner. Elle l'aimait tout court. Il faisait preuve d'une certaine tendresse et douceur, ce qui la surprenait un peu parfois. Mais d'un autre côté, cet homme avait toujours su la surprendre et elle avait toujours apprécié, du moins dans ce registre là. Parfois, elle se demandait combien de temps cela allait-il durer car elle le savait instable. Parfois, elle avait peur qu'il réagisse mal car elle le savait imprévisible. Il était un peu comme un animal sauvage qui devenait effarouché lorsqu'on le brusquait un peu trop, lorsqu'on se montrait un peu trop démonstratif envers lui. L'indomptable médecin au cœur de pierre était en fait un être inoffensif loin de ne rien ressentir. Il était une chauve-souris noire dans son apparence mais dont le cœur était tout sauf sombre. Il était l'indomptable que Cuddy essayait de maîtriser. Il était le dompteur qui essayait de canaliser Cuddy.

Notre irascible génie était en train de jouer à la PSP dans la chambre d'un patient plongé dans le coma depuis quelques mois déjà. Il avait catégoriquement décidé de fuir les consultations et comptait bien s'y tenir. En pleine concentration dans son jeu 'Super Mario Bross', il ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence de son ami.

__ Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici ?_

__ Si tu veux tout savoir, je fuis les consultes et j'en profite pour tenter de battre mon record sur ce jeux._

__ Mais tu es dans la chambre d'un patient, et en plus il est dans le coma !_

__ Bah justement, ça le dérange pas que je sois là, il n'est même pas au courant !_

L'oncologue s'inclina devant tant de désinvolture et changea de sujet.

__ Tu viens déjeuner ?_

__ Let's go my friend ! _

__ J'avais prévu de me joindre à Cuddy ce midi. Elle nous attend en bas._

__ Ok, alors allons sauver la demoiselle en détresse !_

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la cafétéria et vinrent s'installer à la table en retrait des autres, là où l'endocrinologue les attendait. Se plaçant l'un à côté de l'autre, ils se retrouvèrent en face d'elle.

__ Alors comme ça on a besoin de 'Greg le tombeur' et de 'Mister bisounours' pour éviter de s'ennuyer pendant le repas ?_

__ Très drôle… Où étiez-vous encore passé ?_

__ Ne vous plaignez pas, je tenais compagnie à un malade. Pas très loquace d'ailleurs..._

__ Mais oui, bien sûr. Encore un mensonge ! _Fit-elle avant de prendre une gorgée d'eau.

__ Pas tout à fait. Enfin si, sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire la conversation vu que cette personne se trouve en ce moment dans le coma. _Intervint l'oncologue.

__ De mieux en mieux ! J'espère au moins qu'il a apprécié votre compagnie !_

__ Très certainement, mais il va falloir que je lui demande. Autant dire que dans le meilleur des cas, j'aurais une réponse dans quelques années ! _Se moqua-t-il avec un air narquois avant d'avaler quelques frites.

La jeune femme le regarda avec une expression amusée mais n'en montra rien. L'oncologue, qui avait à peine touché à sa salade, fronça les sourcils lorsque son biper se mit à sonner.

__ Ra flûte ! Bon, il faut que je vous laisse. On a besoin de moi au service d'oncologie._

__ T'en fais pas Jimmy, on saura très bien se débrouiller sans toi ! _Déclara-t-il en lançant un regard empli de sous-entendus à Cuddy.

Le médecin esquissa un léger sourire à peine discernable et les laissa en 'tête à tête' tandis que la directrice regarda House comme si elle appréhendait un geste déplacé, une parole trop bruyante.

__ Alors, où en étions-nous ? _Demanda-t-il en lui faisant du pied.

__ House… _Fit-elle dans un soupir.

__ Hum, je vois que ma petite fraise sauvage rougit toujours autant !_

__ Ce n'est pas le moment… _Prévint-elle en surveillant discrètement autour d'eux. _Et c'est quoi encore ce surnom ?_

__ Content de voir que j'ai réussi à attiser votre curiosité ! Si vous n'aimez pas, ce n'est pas grave. J'ai une liste longue d'un kilomètre, vous n'aurez qu'à choisir ! _Lança-t-il en continuant sur une voix basse.

Elle secoua la tête mais ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement. Se lançant par moment des œillades, ils portèrent leur discussion sur d'autres choses et reprirent leur masque d'employeur/employé. Heureusement qu'ils étaient dans un endroit reculé et qu'il y avait peu de monde. Néanmoins, une petite poignée d'individus semblait se poser des questions silencieusement…

Remontant à son étage, House trouva chaque membre de son équipe absorbé par un ouvrage médical. Se rendant compte qu'il se dirigeait vers eux, les trois jeunes gens sortirent de leur évasion littéraire et le jaugèrent d'un air interrogateur pour deux d'entre eux, dubitatif pour le restant.

__ Notre mal en point a besoin d'une biopsie cérébrale. Qui se dévoue ?_

__ Une biopsie ? Pourquoi, les résultas… _Commença Foreman.

__ N'ont pas étés probants, c'est pourquoi je préconise une biopsie._

__ Il faut avant tout que vous l'obteniez. _

__ Ne vous faites pas de soucis pour ça, boucles d'or ! Vous feriez mieux de vous préoccuper du mourant qu'on a sur les bras !_

Les deux hommes sortirent de la salle, laissant leur collègue avec leur patron.

__ Vous allez bien ?_

__ Pourquoi vous vous inquiétez comme ça ? _

__ Ces derniers temps vous êtes… différent. _Fit-elle remarquer, mains sur les hanches.

__ Rhô, trouvez-vous quelqu'un ! _S'exaspéra-t-il en marchant vers son bureau.

__ A chaque fois que je croise Cuddy, elle me sourit et…_

__ Vous préfèreriez peut-être qu'elle vous tire la gueule ? _Ironisa-t-il avec sarcasme. _Je ne vois pas ce qui vous choque là-dedans. Elle a toujours fait ça pour enjoliver les personnes représentant un intérêt pour elle. Oh mais attendez, peut-être qu'elle va vous demander une faveur ! Méfiez-vous… _Ajouta-t-il sur un ton condescendant.

__ Je voulais juste dire que… _Tenta-t-elle vainement en étant appuyée contre le montant de la porte.

__ Merci infiniment pour votre rapport mais il me semble que vous avez d'autres chats à fouetter !_

La jeune immunologiste resta bêtement sans voix alors que son supérieur quitta la pièce en direction du bureau directorial afin d'obtenir cette fameuse autorisation.

__ J'ai dis non !_

__ Mais enfin il faut bien que vous m'autorisiez à le faire si vous ne voulez pas un cadavre de plus à la fin de la journée !_

__ Vous voulez faire une biopsie sur ce patient simplement pour vous amuser, ce qui n'a rien d'amusant d'ailleurs. Mais vu votre esprit tordu, je ne peux pas comprendre ce qui vous pousse à vouloir lui ouvrir le crâne !_

__ Ce qui va m'amuser, ce le fait d'ouvrir, de regarder et de refermer. Le côté professionnel de la chose, c'est qu'en faisant ça je pourrai poser un diagnostic pour tenter de lui sauver la vie ! _

Yeux dans les yeux, ils étaient à seulement trois pas l'un de l'autre. Il cherchait à la culpabiliser et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle savait qu'il allait y parvenir. Elle ne pourrait pas lui résister indéfiniment, surtout maintenant. Par ailleurs, c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle n'avait pas trop osé 's'engager' avec lui.

__ Vous n'avez aucune autre solution ? _Questionna-t-elle d'une voix plus douce.

__ Si c'était le cas, je pense que je ne vous demanderais pas l'autorisation pour celle-ci ! Vous croyez que je le fais exprès pour vous embêter ?_

__ C'est tout à fait votre genre ! _Admit-elle avec un large sourire.

Coincée entre son bureau et le diagnosticien, elle sentit son bas-ventre la titiller quand il s'approcha d'elle. Faisant à peine glisser le bout de ses doigts le long d'un de ses bras, il continua de la regarder intensément et reprit la parole sur une tonalité basse et grave.

__ Alors, c'est oui ou c'est non ?_

Il se rapprochait toujours de plus en plus et finit par se coller à elle. Un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule du diagnosticien permit à la jeune femme de confirmer l'absence d'une quelconque personne derrière les portes de son bureau. Sans plus attendre, il l'embrassa et posa une main sur sa hanche quand elle entrouvrit ses lèvres pour lui permettre d'aller plus loin. L'homme se faisant de plus en plus entreprennent, elle en perdit presque pied. Jugeant ses mains être trop baladeuses, elle recula vivement la tête tout en posant une main sur son torse pour lui échapper.

__ Allez faire cette fichue biopsie mais vous avez intérêt à ce que ça se passe le mieux possible. _Avertit la directrice en replongeant son regard dans le sien.

Il lui lança un regard charmeur surligné d'un sourire malicieux avant de sortir du repaire bureaucratique et de retourner dans la salle de réflexion. Une fois qu'elle se retrouva seule, Cuddy soupira pour la énième fois aussi bien de satisfaction que de frustration. Même si elle avait voulu prolonger ce moment, elle s'y était refusée car elle ne pouvait décidément pas se permettre une telle chose ici, dans son hôpital. Si le bruit courait qu'elle avait une aventure avec un de ses employés, sa réputation en prendrait un sacré coup et elle pourrait le regretter amèrement. Au niveau de la hiérarchie, le conseil d'administration verrait d'un très mauvais œil cette relation qui serait, sur le plan de l'éthique, considérée comme étant du favoritisme et donc dans un sens un désavantage pour le reste du personnel. Pourtant, elle savait qu'en continuant comme ça les choses finiraient par se savoir et ce par toutes personnes confondues.

House retrouva son équipe avec un air satisfait et quelque peu hautain calqué sur le visage.

__ A voir votre tête, j'en conclu que c'est OK. _En déduit le neurologue.

__ Évidemment que c'est OK ! Comment pouvez-vous encore en douter ? Je suis le roi de la négociation ! _Se vanta-t-il avec une certaine pensée lui traversant l'esprit avant de continuer comme si de rien était. _Seule condition pour le jeu, il faut que le travail soit bien fait. Ordre de la patronne alors c'est indiscutable. Bien entendu, je viens avec vous. Il faut bien que papa soit là au cas où vous feriez une bourde !_

Une fois l'intervention effectuée dans les règles et sans le moindre incident, House retourna dans son bureau pour réfléchir à l'aide de sa balle fétiche. Après une bonne dose de réflexion, il avait posé un diagnostic. Pendant ce temps là, sa jeune employée se rendit au rez-de-chaussée.

__ Je peux vous parler en privé ?_

__ Bien sûr, c'est à quel sujet ?_

__ Je… Je ne viens pas pour vous parler boulot mais pour des choses plus personnelles. _Avoua-t-elle un peu hésitante.

__ Vous avez des problèmes ? _S'inquiéta-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise.

__ Non, rien de ce genre… Je me demandais juste si… _Commença-t-elle avant de soupirer. _Vous l'aimez beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?_

__ De qui parlez-vous ? _Demanda-t-elle dans un rictus dénotant tout son trouble.

__ De House ! Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais c'est mon patron et il agit de façon bizarre depuis quelques temps._

Prise de court, la Doyenne ne savait pas trop quoi répondre face à cette question qui lui était tombée dessus comme une bombe larguée en plein milieu d'une ville. Ne voulant surtout pas que la jeune médecin soit au courant, elle essaya de reprendre contenance en respirant profondément.

__ Je le connais depuis longtemps et en dehors de l'hôpital c'est un ami._

__ C'est comme ça que vous le considérer ?_

__ Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? _S'enquit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, légèrement irritée par son impertinence.

__ Wilson aussi est un de vos amis et pourtant vous ne réagissez pas de la même manière envers lui !_

__ On n'agit pas forcément pareil avec tous nos amis !_

__ Il y a quelque chose entre vous et House ? _Demanda-t-elle brusquement avec une once de désinvolture.

Le cœur de Cuddy manqua un battement. Cette question… Elle ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question, du moins pas franchement. Elle devait donc faire appel au mensonge pour épargner leur poste et leur 'relation'.

__ Quoi ? Vous plaisantez j'espère ! Le jour où il y aura quoi que ce soit entre lui et moi, nous serons déjà au siècle prochain ! Enfin, Cameron, ne soyez pas stupide._

L'immunologiste acquiesça avec néanmoins incertitude et n'insista pas plus. Elle finit par se retirer, laissant sa supérieure quelque peu soulagée de son départ. Elle savait que la jeune femme n'était pas dupe et que si elle avait déjà des soupçons, elle finirait vite par comprendre de quoi il retournait.

Une fois sa journée terminée, Cuddy alla retrouver House chez lui. Plutôt paniquée, elle n'avait aucune envie de rire et commençait déjà à fulminer en imaginant le pire car, elle le savait, avec House il finissait toujours par arriver. Elle était d'ailleurs en train de se dire qu'elle devait être suicidaire, dans un sens. Après qu'il lui eût ouvert, elle rentra d'un pas décidé et ne perdit pas de temps à lui exposer la situation.

__ Wilson est bien le seul à être au courant pour nous ?_

__ Je n'ai pas crié dans tout l'hôpital qu'on s'envoyait en l'air alors…_

__ Rhô, ne commence pas ! Tu ne pourrais pas être sérieux pour une fois ? _Vociféra-t-elle.

__ Hey, calme-toi. _Conseilla-t-il avant de la faire asseoir sur le canapé et de prendre place à côté d'elle. _Explique-moi, je ne comprends rien._

__ Cameron… Elle se doute de quelque chose et bientôt ses doutes deviendront des certitudes._

Il la regarda avec attention. Elle avait réellement l'air d'être inquiète pour l'avenir, de ce qu'il adviendra d'eux. Il savait que cette inquiétude n'était pas uniquement portée sur sa carrière et sur les responsabilités qu'elle avait envers son hôpital. Il savait qu'elle s'en faisait aussi pour eux, pour cette vie dans laquelle ils avaient plongés sans pour autant le remarquer immédiatement. Restant quelques instants inexpressif, il se rendit compte que tout cela allait lui faire du mal. Il ne voulait pas de ça, il ne pourrait pas le supporter sans peine.

__ Tu veux qu'on arrête ? _Demanda-t-il un peu à contrecoeur.

Elle le regarda, décontenancée et accablée par sa proposition.

__ Non… Je ne sais pas… Est-ce que ça changera les choses ? _

__ Ce qui est fait est fait…_

Elle ne donna pas suite à cette conversation, il ne prit plus la parole. Se rapprochant un peu de lui, elle posa sa tête contre son épaule. La laissant faire, il passa un bras autour d'elle. Au bout d'un moment, il lui saisit le menton pour lui faire relever la tête avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Elle finit par succomber et se laissa doucement glisser sur le corps de l'homme. Allongé sur le dos avec sa patronne sur lui, cette situation n'avait rien pour lui déplaire et lui décrocha un sourire. Cuddy était une femme de pouvoir, cette pensée s'ancra à son esprit pour la énième fois. Ils sombrèrent ensemble dans un sommeil en apparence calme et serein mais qui en fait était agité et torturé.

**TBC**

* * *

_Cogitez autant que vous voulez..._

_Wahahahahahahah XD_


	12. Chapter 12 - Ending

_1 mois. C'est ce qu'il m'aura fallu pour vous mettre la suite, et comme vous le savez la fin. Oui, c'est ici que nous nous quittons (juste pour cette fic, hein ! ) Qu'on se rassure (les perturbées se reconnaîtrons), je ne cautionnerais pas le fait de tirer ma révérence maintenant. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à vous faire profiter, et même s'il est vrai que ces derniers temps les quelques lignes que j'écris dans une semaine ne sont pour moi pas de l'écriture à proprement parlé, j'ai pas mal de projets en tête. La question n'est donc pas 'Est-ce que tu continueras à posté ?' mais plutôt 'Quand est-ce qu'on aura droit à ces nouveaux projets ?' Sachez bien évidemment que je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question. Néanmoins, je continuerais à vous poster les chapitres de '__**Their Daily**__' et je vous mettrais quelques OS à vous mettre sous la dent. Donc vous voyez, vous n'êtes pas prêt d'être débarrassé de moi ! XD_

_À __**djnoe **__: Cuddy est chiante, je te l'accorde. Mais Cuddy se pose toujours trop de questions. Et je veux bien me liguer à toi pour expulser Cameron du cercle Huddyen si tu veux ;)_

_Puisqu'on a atteint la finalité de cette histoire (enfin dès que vous aurez lu ce chapitre), je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris la peine de me reviewer, même si ce n'était que pour un seul chapitre. _

_Pour ceux qui m'ont été fidèles du début à la fin, je ne sais quoi vous dire… Ça fait extrêmement plaisir de voir qu'il y a des personnes qui commencent à lire une histoire et qu'une fois que celle-ci est terminée ces mêmes personnes sont toujours là. Jamais vous n'avez loupé un chapitre. Toujours vous m'avez donné vos impressions. Un énorme __**MERCI **__à vous *_*_

_Sur ce, voici la fin de '__**Unsettling Pleasure**__'. N'oubliez pas de tirer votre révérence à cette fic grâce à la p'tite review finale :)_

_Good Read ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 (fin)**

A son réveil, House découvrit qu'elle avait disparue, comme envolée, soufflée par les puissantes rafales de vent lors d'une tempête qui balaye tout sur son passage. Il n'y avait plus une seule trace d'elle, rien ne pouvant prouver sa présence ici même le soir passé. Toutefois, certains signes ne trompent pas, comme par exemple son délicat parfum flottant encore dans l'atmosphère ou bien encore cette sensation bizarre mais non désagréable qui lui taraudait au-dessus du sourcil gauche. Il quitta son canapé et se servit deux vicodin qu'il engouffra sans attendre comme on le ferait avec des toasts surmontés de confiture. Remarquant l'heure qu'indiquait la montre à son poignet, il décida d'aller prendre une douche pour aller ensuite enfourcher son deux-roues.

A midi moins dix, il n'avait toujours pas vu sa patronne - ni même son ombre - et en conclut qu'elle cherchait à l'éviter. Peut-être que lui aussi d'ailleurs… Néanmoins, en remontant à son service après un repas un peu nébuleux avec Wilson à la cafétéria, il put constater sa présence dans son bureau. Ne sachant trop à quoi s'attendre, il poussa la porte et la Doyenne se retourna vers lui au son que celle-ci produisît. Elle paraissait anxieuse, peut-être même stressée et - ça, c'était une certitude - avait les yeux quelque peu rougis.

__ Vous voulez me parler ? _Demanda-t-il sur un ton qui lui parut un peu trop indécis.

__ On arrête tout…_

Soudain submergé d'un lugubre sentiment inidentifiable, il passa devant elle et rejoignit l'espace derrière son bureau que seule la chaise à roulettes occupait. Il ne la regarda pas, préférant ne pas lui communiquer ce qu'il avait peur qu'elle découvre. Plutôt mal à l'aise, elle se malaxait nerveusement les mains et tenta vainement d'obtenir l'attention de son regard. Elle avait passé toute la matinée à ressasser encore et encore tous les évènements de cette situation ainsi que leurs enjeux et avait fini par en conclure certaines choses.

__ Je… On ne peut pas continuer comme ça, c'est… trop dangereux._

__ Dangereux ! Pourquoi dangereux ? _Demanda-t-il toujours en fuyant son regard.

__ Mais enfin, vous savez très bien pourquoi alors ne faites pas l'ignorant ! On sait tous les deux comment ça va finir…_

__ Et comment croyez-vous que ça va finir ?_

__ Au début, les choses se passeront plus ou moins bien, comme c'est le cas en ce moment. Et puis plus le temps passera, plus ça se dégradera et on aura beau se dire que ce n'est qu'une passade, une étape à traverser, rien n'ira en s'arrangeant parce que ce n'est pas nous et ça ne le sera jamais. _

Elle marqua une légère pause comme pour lui laisser le temps d'assimiler chacune de ses paroles sincèrement pensées. Les larmes au bord des yeux, elle avait trop de fierté pour les laisser couler devant une personne comme lui. Elle inspira profondément et reprit sa tirade.

__ Vous savez ce que j'attends, ce que je désir réellement et vous savez comme moi que vous n'êtes pas dans cette optique. Je ne vous le reproche pas, seulement ce n'est pas possible. Sans compter que je mets mon job sur la corde raide et le votre par la même occasion en continuant ainsi… _Elle déglutit difficilement avant de continuer. _Je ne veux pas de ça, je ne veux pas souffrir une fois de plus et il est évident que c'est ce qui arrivera si on continu de…_

Ne pouvant poursuivre sa phrase, la jeune femme poussa un soupir de lassitude et se passa une main du même genre sur le visage. Pris d'un élan qu'il ne comprit pas immédiatement, il s'avança d'un pas mécanique vers elle et, comme elle avait baissé la tête entre-temps, lui releva le menton afin de capter son regard. Yeux dans les yeux, il vit toute la terreur qui était en elle. Pas besoin qu'elle en dise davantage, il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, et ce qu'il y lut ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié.

__ Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, je le sais._

__ La question n'est pas là…_

__ Si, justement. _

Plongée dans son intense regard d'un bleu électrique qui paraissait l'hypnotiser, elle ne trouva pas mot à dire. Elle aurait voulu hurler comme la dernière des hystériques et lui faire clairement comprendre sa désapprobation mais c'était à croire que la parole avait fui, tout comme ses pensées et le peu de crédibilité qui lui restait. Tout ce qui avait survécu était le fait qu'une fois de plus elle se rendit compte qu'il était pour elle comme irremplaçable, ineffaçable et incurablement inoubliable. Comme s'il avait posé sa marque sur elle, ce qui, dans un sens, était peut-être le cas…

__ Je sais que je suis un enfoiré de première et que je peux être particulièrement désagréable et dire des choses indélicates. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire souffrir parce que je… parce que…_

Il ne continua pas sur sa lancé pour deux raisons : d'abord parce qu'il ne savait pas comment lui avouer ce genre de chose, et ensuite parce qu'il remarqua qu'une larme avait fini par s'échapper de sa pupille. La perle transparente qui roulait le long de sa joue fut stoppée par son pouce qui vint la chasser au niveau de sa pommette. Ne le quittant pas des yeux, elle lui sourit d'un timide sourire qui n'en était pas moins d'une grande franchise à ses yeux. Il laissa sa main danser d'un air éthéré sur sa joue avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer d'une telle obstination doucereuse qu'il se surprit lui-même à agir avec tant de délicatesse et d'affection. Les yeux clos et les bras croisés autour de son cou, Cuddy crut l'espace d'une seconde entendre son prénom prononcé dans le creux de son oreille. Mais peut-être que ce n'était qu'illusion après tout…

L'oncologue, qui passait dans le couloir par le plus heureux des hasards, voulut entrer dans le bureau de House mais, voyant ses deux amis enlacés l'un à l'autre, se résigna de justesse. Il se contenta de les observer, non sans avoir un fin sourire arborant ses lèvres et une lueur étincelante teintée d'amusement et de satisfaction qui hantait désormais son regard. Sortant de sa 'rêverie admiratrice' par des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus de lui, Wilson tourna la tête sur sa droite et découvrit les trois mousquetaires du diagnosticien qui avaient l'air décidés d'entrer dans la salle. D'un geste de main, il leur fit ralentir la cadence et, curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait bien se passer de l'autre côté de la surface vitrée, les trois jeunes médecins s'agglutinèrent devant la vitre comme des chiots dans une animalerie prêts à tout pour séduire les enfants avec leur bouille irrésistible. L'un d'eux était comme qui dirait paralysé, l'autre mortellement stupéfait et l'autre encore pas des plus surpris. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils avaient tous les trois leurs deux yeux parfaitement ronds. Tellement ronds qu'ils paraissaient presque sortirent de leur orbite avant de tomber et de heurter le sol de façon visqueuse. Charmant, tout à fait charmant…

__ Je le savais… Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose. _Lâcha l'immunologiste d'un air triomphant où résidait cependant une certaine amertume.

Ses deux collègues la regardèrent mais ne dirent rien, comme s'ils s'étaient abstenus de faire une quelconque réflexion ou bien parce qu'ils étaient trop foudroyés pour déclarer quoi que ce soit à ce sujet.

Les deux 'stars de cinéma' finirent par se séparer l'un de l'autre et, se sentant observés à la façon d'un échantillon sous un microscope, tournèrent simultanément la tête vers les paires d'yeux scotchées littéralement sur eux. Ils constatèrent que les trois individus de devant étaient statufiés et que celui de derrière avait un air presque comique calqué sur la figure. Face à cette situation qui n'avait désormais plus rien de mystérieux aux yeux des 'personnes du couloir' - et bientôt pour le reste du personnel de l'hôpital -, Cuddy sentit ses joues se colorer d'un rouge écarlate et House sourit d'un air ravi.

__ Je pense que maintenant, on n'aura plus besoin de porter un masque ! _Dit-il de façon formelle en étant à présent sûr qu'elle ne pourrait plus nier le fait qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit entre eux auprès de n'importe qui.

La jeune femme, qui regardait désormais l'homme pour lequel elle avait des sentiments dont elle ne pouvait plus douter, voulut lui sauter au cou tellement elle en avait envie. Mais, vu la place qu'elle occupait en tant que directrice administratrice de l'hôpital, il aurait été incongru de laisser place à cette lubie devant quelques personnes constituant son personnel. Le diagnosticien sentit son abstention et, dans une certaine mesure, le comprenait. Cela ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de lui déposer un baiser sur la commissure des lèvres, comme pour lui montrer que maintenant que le pot aux roses avait été découvert, il n'y avait plus aucune raison de jouer les acteurs improvisés.

Ayant visiblement jugés que le moment été venu, les 'spectateurs' entrèrent enfin dans la pièce et devinrent à leur tour des acteurs, mais non improvisés.

__ Alors vraiment ? Il se passait bel et bien quelque chose entre vous ? _Voulut s'assurer Foreman comme s'il débarquait d'une autre planète.

__ A moins que vous ne pensiez que tout ceci ne fût été qu'une mise en scène sortie de nulle part, vous en avez eu la confirmation il me semble ! Et si cela avait fait l'objet d'un concours de déduction, on pourrait attribuer la médaille à Cameron qui a été la première à trouver la faille dans notre comportement. Car oui, nous avons eu une aventure, mais peut-être qu'il y a autre chose derrière tout ça… _

Il lança un regard plus ou moins inquisiteur à la Doyenne et vit qu'elle souriait, tête baissée pour sans doute dissimuler une certaine gêne.

__ Allez les enfants, papa et maman ont besoin d'être seuls ! _

Les trois médecins comprirent qu'ils devaient aller attendre dans la salle d'à côté et, malgré une certaine stupéfaction toujours présente en eux, ne mirent pas des lustres à dégager le plancher. Seul Wilson restèrent un instant avec eux.

__ Alors c'est officiel ? Enfin, je veux dire… c'est sérieux ?_

__ Je crois que oui ! _Admit-elle en laissant apparaître une mine radieuse et totalement ébranlée d'un sentiment auquel elle ne s'attendait pas.

L'oncologue les regarda un instant avant de les saluer et de quitter la pièce avec une bouche incroyablement tirée en arc de cercle qu'elle lui aurait pratiquement donnée l'air d'un clown.

Se retrouvant maintenant seuls, les deux médecins se regardèrent dans les yeux avec une étincelle commune au fond de ceux-ci.

__ Ce que je t'ai dit avant que tout le monde n'arrive… ça ne te fait pas peur ?_

__ Je sais comment tu es, et je sais aussi qu'il y aura des hauts et des bas parce que c'est ce qu'il y a dans tous les couples. _Elle s'arrêta en souriant à l'allusion qu'elle venait de faire. _Mais je sais aussi que… Je t'aime depuis bien trop longtemps pour fuir maintenant._

Elle se rapprocha de plus en plus de lui et, n'y tenant plus, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes de façon voluptueuse avant de s'écarter de lui.

__ Je dois y aller maintenant parce qu'il me reste pas mal de chose à faire et qu'elles ne vont pas se faire toutes seules ! _

Elle commença à s'éloigner de lui avant qu'il ne la retienne par le poignet d'un geste rapide et parfaitement calculé.

__ Lisa ?_

Surprise de l'entendre prononcer son prénom, elle n'en fut cependant pas des moins ravies. Cette fois, elle était plus que sûre de l'avoir entendu. Avec un sourire qui ne pouvait plus tromper personne et un regard dont lui seul semblait avoir le don de décoder, elle se retourna vers lui et attendit qu'il poursuive.

__ Euh, je…_

Ne pouvant décidément pas le lui avouer de cette façon, il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais tenté auparavant avec elle et, au lieu de se séparer d'elle une fois le baiser accompli, la serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et parvint à lui susurrer au creux de l'oreille ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé admettre et dévoiler un jour.

__ Je t'aime… _

C'est ainsi que le plus grand misanthrope que la Terre n'ait jamais porté réussit non seulement à s'avouer à lui-même mais aussi à la personne concernée qu'il était amoureux de cette dernière. Quant au conseil d'administration, cette annonce a sans surprise causée l'effet indésirable. Toutefois, il s'était montré plutôt clément en les mettant à l'épreuve, histoire de les tester.

Bien sûr, les choses entre eux - comme dans tous couples, mais surtout entre eux - seront loin d'être faciles tous les jours. Chacun d'entre nous connaît parfaitement leur caractère, et c'est pour cette raison que l'on peut avancer ce genre de raisonnement. Mais au moins, il n'est plus question de ce jeu du chat et de la souris entre eux, sauf s'ils veulent le continuer comme pour se rappeler du bon vieux temps. Cela n'a rien à voir avec un conte de fée car jamais ils ne nageront dans un océan de bonheur pour le reste de leur vie, mais au moins ils se sont trouvés. Plus jamais elle ne sera seule. Du moins, pas pour le moment. Plus jamais il ne souffrira. Du moins, pas de la même façon. Parce qu'ils sont Gregory House et Lisa Cuddy, c'est leur '_**Plaisir Troublant**_'.

**The End**

* * *

_Eh bien voilà, une chose de faite. Pas de cris, pas de suppliques. C'est possible ça ? Hum, autant demander à la pluie de ne pas mouiller !_

_Si vous voulez savoir ce que j'en pense, eh bien je vais vous le dire : je ne suis pas satisfaite de cette fin. L'histoire en elle-même me plaît assez dans le fond, mais si je devais faire mon autocritique je dirais que j'aurais pu aller plus loin dans les faits, que j'aurais pu améliorer certaines phrases et que ma manière de faire passer les choses n'est peut-être pas la plus adéquate. Mais en même temps ça fait 2 ans ½, j'étais dans mes débuts alors ce n'est peut-être pas si grave que ça. Cela dit, j'avoue être assez fière de certaines métaphores présentes dans l'histoire. Si je veux aller jusqu'au bout des choses, je crois que c'est bien là la seule chose qui me plaît vraiment dans cette histoire. Ça et le fait d'avoir montré un House comme on le connaît dans la série et qui pourtant peut se montrer tout autre tout en restant dans son optique. Peut-être est-ce légèrement OOC…_

_Maintenant que vous avez eu mon avis sur ce que j'ai écris, j'en attends autant de vous (non non, ce n'est pas un ordre :p ) _

_Il est temps pour moi de retourner dans mon monde imaginaire qu'est l'écriture Huddyenne. _

_See you soon_


End file.
